Liquid Courage
by BlackRoseVixen05
Summary: Zoro notices some strange behavior from Sanji. Why is he drinking so heavily? Why is he suddenly so obsessed with talking to him? What's going on in that head of his? The marimo will soon find out. Eventual ZoSan. Rated M for language and future sexual situations. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

BlackRoseVixen05: Wow… It's been a while. I haven't written a fanfiction for several years. It's about time I got back into the groove. :3 This is my first attempt at a One Piece project, so please bear with me, everyone. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Piece One, its characters, nor am I making any sort of money by writing this story.

_Chapter One_

There was something going on with the cook.

Of that much, Zoro was fairly certain. Nothing too obvious, but at the same time, it was completely obvious… and weird. The others didn't seem to be aware. Even the cook, himself, acted as though nothing was out of the ordinary. _'The hell it wasn't,' _ Zoro thought as he rested on the grassy deck of the Thousand Sunny.

The ship was drifting about the calm sea without a care in the world. It was a beautiful afternoon. The sky was clear and just as blue as the water beneath it. There were just enough clouds to provide comfortable patches of shade here and there, and the breeze, which was blowing in from the south (according to Nami) was gentle and cool.

Zoro couldn't think of a more peaceful time for a nap. Too bad such a glorious sleep was currently out of his reach. His mind was, sadly, very active. He had a hard time relaxing when there was something puzzling or troubling him, but the swordsman supposed that that was normal. To make things worse, the almost constant guffawing of Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper helped succeed in keeping him awake. He was smart enough to keep his eyes shut, though. Had his rambunctious Captain known that he wasn't cruising peacefully through dreamland, Zoro would have surely been coerced into joining their antics. Pretending to be asleep would save him from that for the time being. It would also give him more time to reflect on the issue with the cook. _'What is his problem, anyway?'_

His usual dumb-assery aside, this was a new leap, even for Sanji, in Zoro's opinion. The cook always made a big deal over alcohol. Mostly when it came to using or sharing liquor for anything other than preparing meals, unless Robin or Nami asked for some, that is. She and their soft-spoken archeologist were the only people besides the cook who even knew the combination to the pantry.

Sanji made a point to complain extra loudly whenever Zoro asked for a bottle. Their squabbles over random trivial matters, such as drinks, often ended in twenty-minute insult battles and/or all-out fights. That was perfectly normal, however. That was how they got on, how they handled each other, and to some degree, things were still the same.

That didn't quite explain the recent change in his opinion on the handling and distributing of alcohol, though. For the past week, Sanji had been much more generous with serving drinks at dinnertime. Not just to everyone, save for Luffy, but to Zoro especially.

_Flashback_

It struck the swordsman as odd on the very first day. He assumed it to be a one-time event, though, and didn't mention it.

His confusion grew on the second night when, once again, he was served a large mug of beer with his food. Again, he said nothing. Zoro wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Confusion turned to suspicion on the third night when he was presented with an entire bottle of sake and a glass.

Nonetheless, the first mate pushed the weirdness out of his mind and enjoyed the donation. On the fourth night, Sanji seemed to be an especially good mood and suggested they have a party for no apparent reason. Luffy, Usopp, Franky and Brook were all over this idea in seconds. Preparations were made, loads of food was cooked, dances were had, and alcohol was drunk by the case-full.

They even concluded their night of fun with a friendly drinking contest, also suggested by Sanji. Nami quickly insisted on a wager and many groans were heard. They eventually agreed that whoever won would be spared watch duty for three days.

Several hours passed in the blink of an eye and only Zoro, Sanji, and Nami were still in the game. Their navigator was no slouch when it came to holding her liquor, but she, too, had to cop out after another hour. It was well after midnight at this point, Zoro recalled.

Sanji worked hard to keep going, but he was struggling with his sixth bottle of wine. Zoro had smirked with amusement. This game was pretty much his. Nami had been his only real concern, and now that she was passed out in her chair, his worries were over. He could take Sanji out easily. Even after his fifty-fourth shot of sake, the swordsman was experiencing a small, but pleasing buzz. Zoro was far from drunk.

The cook on the other hand, was slurring like crazy and babbling incessantly about something Zoro didn't even bother to pay attention to. Sanji managed to finish his bottle, but angrily conceded almost immediately afterwards. The swordsman grinned triumphantly and downed another glass of sake just to rub it in.

The game was now finished and Zoro expected Sanji to stagger off to bed like Franky, or to drop off to sleep on the spot like Nami. He was more than a little surprised when the blonde remained where he sat and began to engage him in conversation. Zoro remembered that his face was flushed and he was grinning like an idiot. Sanji was, clearly, "three sheets to the wind."

Zoro was relaxed enough to listen (somewhat) and respond whenever the cook actually made sense. Strangely enough, their chat was kind of… almost nice. They argued a little, cursed a lot, teased each other, and threw plenty of insults. It was well after four in the morning when they stopped conversing. Sanji had fallen asleep and Zoro wasn't far behind.

That next day, things were back to normal between Zoro and the cook. Sanji, hangover and all, was back to his surly, antagonistic self and Zoro was, naturally, on the receiving end of all his foul-mouthed, marimo-themed nagging. It came as a complete shock to Zoro when the generous drink offerings continued that evening.

There was no party this time, but for whatever reason, Sanji ended up getting completely sloshed all over again when his cooking and cleaning duties had been seen to. Notably, he wasn't going for his usual staple: wine. Sanji was drinking hard liquor. Whiskey, Zoro deduced from the smell. He had no clue why the curly-brow was straying from his norm, but he had sort of been doing that a lot lately.

Just as the night before, once he was hammered beyond belief, Sanji came to flop down on the deck next to Zoro. The green-haired man gave him a flat and somewhat curious look. Sanji giggled drunkenly and began to talk about random things again. Zoro didn't have a reason not to, so he humored him. Maybe the love-cook just wanted some attention? If that was the case, though, Zoro wondered, why didn't he even attempt to seek it from Nami or Robin?

_End Flashback_

The cook repeated this same ritual every night since then, to Zoro's confusion. Even after his first experience (apparently) with an extensive amount of hard liquor had left him sick and heaving over the side of the ship the next morning. This, too, had been repeated ever since. Zoro was puzzled as to why Sanji kept choosing to drown himself in whiskey, sake, and vodka when it obviously did terrible things to his stomach. Just to have a conversation with him? Zoro wasn't sure how to convey this to the cook, but being drunk wasn't necessary if he just wanted to shoot the breeze. Not to mention that all the excessive drinking was probably depleting their liquor supply faster than ever.

Zoro didn't really mind the disorderly and giggle-filled topics. In fact, he had quickly gotten used to them. But still, he couldn't put his finger on the true reason or reasons behind the issue. He wondered if this day would be the same as the others? Would Sanji "tie one on" after dinner and come talk to him again? Probably so, but maybe not. The whole thing was far too strange to really put his finger on.

Zoro took a chance to be caught "awake" by Luffy and cracked open an eye. He did so just in time so see a frisbee sail through the air above him. The first mate speedily shut his eye again. He heard his captain and doctor gallop past not a moment later. He breathed a sigh and, after the sounds of their good time grew fainter, glanced towards the closed kitchen door. Zoro stared, as though attempting to peer through the wooden walls.

_'__That shitty cook…' _

Sanji didn't deserve to spend much time occupying his thoughts. Zoro scowled deeply. He supposed that he would just have to wait and see what the evening would bring. It was no sense wasting anymore time pretending to be asleep. The swordsman exhaled and made an attempt to relax. He succeeded easier than he expected.

Zoro felt himself beginning to drift off when something flat, round, and made of plastic collided with the side of his head.

Luffy's voice called, "Zorooooo, come play!"

'_Damn.'_

_That Night_

Dinner was over. The night was young. Sanji was busily tidying up inside the kitchen. Everyone thanked him for their food and then left to go do their own thing. The cook watched Zoro's departing back through his blonde fringe. He opened his mouth to speak, but froze when the door closed, leaving him alone. It wasn't too late, his mind pointed out. He could still call after the moss-head and request that he help with the dishes. There was a good chance that he would. Zoro rarely refused.

Sanji regained his ability to move. He shook his head and turned on the hot water, deciding to handle things on his own. There would be time to talk to that shitty swordsman later. Once the sink was full, he shut off the tap. Sanji loaded the dishes into the hot soak and then got to work, though not before his eyes drifted anxiously towards the pantry.

Zoro was leaning against the railing of the upper deck. Robin was there, also. The archeologist was engaged in the leisurely task of reading. There was a cup of steaming coffee on the small table at her side. She would reach for said cup with one of her detached arms every few moments and then put it back. The saucer made a soft clinking sound whenever the mug was placed upon its surface.

The sound, Zoro had to admit, was a little annoying. It eventually drove him to the lower, grassy space below. Usopp, Luffy, and Franky were already there. The three were playing an oddly quiet game of cards. Zoro couldn't contain a snicker at the almost painful look of concentration on the rubber-boy's face. The sniper was sporting a rather smug grin, and Franky appeared to be frustrated.

Zoro passed them by without a word, lest he disturb their game. He traveled to his usual spot and settled down to watch his crewmates in silence. It was about five minutes later when the tension building between the three erupted and Usopp declared himself the winner. Luffy shrieked and accused him of cheating. As far as the captain was concerned, the person who had the most cards in their hand was _obviously_ the winner. A scuffle broke out. Luffy was determined to take Usopp's winning hand. Franky simply watched them, laughing all the while.

The sound of their brawl drew lots of attention. Chopper emerged from the medical room and Brook made his way up from the aquarium. The nine-foot skeleton chortled at the sight of his crew and whipped out his violin.

"Yohohohoho! This calls for a song!" he declared before starting to play a very sprightly tune.

Nami poked her head out of the women's quarters, frowning. Her face lightened after a moment and she ducked back inside. Two minutes later, she reappeared with a blanket and the map she had been working on. Robin came down from upper deck to join her on the grass.

With the music going on, it hadn't taken Luffy and Usopp long to stop rolling around and start dancing. Franky wasted no time joining in. Zoro observed from his spot with a faint smile on his face. Looks like they had another party on their hands.

The door to the kitchen swung open and caught Zoro's attention. Sanji leaned out and waved to everyone. "Oi! Who wants drinks?" he yelled over the music. Zoro raised his hand.

"Brandy for me, please," said Robin, lifting her coffee cup.

"Beer for me! Thanks," added Nami, never looking up from her map.

"Anything for you, my beautiful angels!" Sanji squawked as pink hearts sprang to his eyes.

"Beer for me, too, bro! A big one!" Franky requested, striking a pose as he danced with Luffy and Usopp.

"Fine, give me a sec," Sanji replied with much less enthusiasm. He disappeared into the kitchen, though he left the door open. The cook returned with a rolling service table with an attached cooler. It had bottle after bottle of various types of alcohol carefully balanced upon it. However, there was no wine to be seen.

Sanji served Nami and Robin first and then saw to Franky and Zoro. The last thing he did was get something for himself. The first mate watched with a discrete eye. Sanji took a chilled glass from inside the cooler and poured about two cups of coconut rum into it. He tilted his head back and took a large swig. Zoro noticed his nose scrunch up as he did so.

The party rolled on. An hour had passed and almost everyone was good and tipsy. Franky left briefly to fetch his guitar. He and Brook were now performing a duet. Usopp and Luffy were dancing with about as much grace as two blind elephants and Sanji was swinging Chopper around like a rag-doll. They were both laughing like crazy. The little doctor had chopsticks shoved up his nose and the cook was sporting two cigarettes sticking out of his own. His cheeks were noticeably redder.

Zoro and the girls took in the madness from their respective areas of the deck. Sanji put Chopper down a moment in order to slip off his suit jacket, and to down another serving of rum before being yanked back to the "dance floor" by Luffy's rubbery arms. Zoro chuckled as their captain spun the cook around so fast that he was left staggering. Sanji got another drink and then moseyed his way over to where the swordsman was sitting.

"Oi, marimo!" he stated loudly as he sat down with a thump. "Not dancin'?"

Zoro scowled and took another drink of sake before answering. "Not my thing. You know that."

Sanji stuck out his lip. "Yer no fun," he slurred, gazing off at the others. Zoro didn't respond.

The two sat in silence as Luffy and Usopp's antics resulted in a round of "who can catch Chopper first". It was beyond comical. The little doctor transformed into his Walk Point form and fled as though his life depended on it. The two screaming, but amazingly sober, teens were hot on his heels. Their chase spanned the entire deck.

Zoro winced as the threesome ruffled Nami's tangerine trees while circling them several times. This succeeded in instantly enraging their navigator, who sprang from her seat on the grass and tore after them. The swordsman grinned at the new game, "who can survive Nami's wrath".

Beside him, the cook was laughing so hard he was having trouble breathing. "Na-Nami-swan… ahahahahahah… scared the shit outta them!"

"Let's hope not," Zoro snickered. "Usopp's gonna lose whatever spine he has left if that happens."

His joke only made Sanji laugh harder, which was a little weird since Zoro didn't find what he said to be all _that_ funny. In his inebriated state, though, the cook seemed to find everything some level of hilarious. He was cackling and holding his stomach. Zoro sighed and shook his head.

A good three minutes passed before Sanji was able to get a handle on his laughter. He was panted heavily and giggling intermittently. "Oh, man…" he sighed, smiling and wiping the light sheet of sweat from his forehead. "Shit…" He flopped over, landing directly in Zoro's lap.

This made the swordsman jump and then freeze. He glanced down at the cook like he was out of his mind. Sanji was merely giggled with that same drunken smile on his face as usual. "His spine… Haha, tha' wuz a good one, marimo," said the blonde, his smile widening even more. "Y'know, yer alright."

Sanji cackled and reached up to pat the side of Zoro's face. His hand was batted away after the third pat. "Oi, get off of me," Zoro grumbled, looking in another direction.

Sanji puffed out his cheeks like a child. "I don' wanna," the cook whined, folding his arms across his chest. "It'z comfy."

Zoro wasn't terribly sure how to respond to that. He blinked several times and then frowned. "Will it still be 'comfy' when I strangle your stupid ass?" he threatened as convincingly as possible.

The blonde didn't look bothered. He started squirming around in spite of the swordsman, attempting to make his point. Zoro growled and shoved him off onto the grass. "Get lost, cook!"

Sanji sat up and glared, looking almost hurt. "Whatever, shitty marimo brain," he shot back, clawing his way to his feet using Zoro's shoulder. He flipped Zoro off before stalking away like a wounded animal.

"Tch, idiot curly-cue," Zoro mumbled, watching him leave to rejoin the wild and crazy dance party still unfolding near by. He finished his bottle of sake and leaned back, trying to relax.

'_What the hell was that about?'_

The celebration continued further into the night, though the number of participants was slowly dwindling. Robin retired to bed sometime after one, and Sanji vanished not long afterwards. Their sniper was regaling Luffy and Chopper with some seriously monumental lies. The captain knew the stories he told weren't true, sure, but they were still fun to listen to. Chopper, on the other hand, was a little more gullible and believed every tall tale.

Brook and Franky were conversing over the now softer sounds of their music. Their tune was mellow and relaxing. It was making Nami yawn. The navigator soon stood up and began to gather her belongings. "Night, everyone," she said before heading for the women's quarters.

Zoro nodded to the young woman as she strode past. He unconsciously lifted his sake bottle to his lips, but received nothing. It had momentarily slipped his mind that the drink had been killed a while ago. He sighed and sat the bottle down. Perhaps it was time he turned in as well. Zoro stretched and then rolled to his feet. He said nothing to the rest of his crew as he left. They would no doubt beg him to stay if he had.

He stepped through the door that led to the room where all the men slept. It was dark inside, save for the gentle glow of a lantern sitting on the sunken table. The sound of shifting weight came from one of the hammocks. "Nnh? Whossat?" the familiar voice of the cook asked as he sat up. "Oh… It'z tha marimo."

Zoro didn't have to look at Sanji to tell that he was still full as a tick. He sighed and approached the table. "Ish tha party over?" asked the drunken blonde.

"It is for me," Zoro replied, facing away from his crewmate. He started to take off his boots. "I'm goin' to bed."

Sanji was silent for a moment. He then cackled with amusement. "Well! C'mon in, marimo," he called, lifting his arms and waving them about sluggishly.

The first mate raised an eyebrow and turned to look at the other man. _'What is he talking about?' _ Zoro wondered as he padded over to the row of double bunks. His eyes narrowed when he reached the cook, who was grinning up at him.

He spied the almost empty bottle of rum in his hand and resisted the urge to smack his forehead.

Sanji seemed to realize what he was looking at and thrust the bottle in Zoro's direction. "Wan' zome?" he asked happily, wiggling the container for emphasis.

Zoro ignored the question. "You're in my spot," he pointed out dryly.

The cook withdrew the rum and looked around curiously. "Mm… How 'bout tha'!" he exclaimed before taking a long swig from the bottle. "Ahh…" he sighed, then hiccupped. Sanji wiped his mouth with his wrist and then gazed back at the very irritated swordsman. "Wut're ya waitin' for? Ge' in heeeeere, maribo."

Zoro groaned loudly in exasperation. It was officially no fun talking to the cook, anymore. He'd never been this fucked up before. It was annoying and a little degrading. "Forget it," Zoro answered, turning to go climb into the bunk directly across from his own. It belonged to Luffy. The rubber-boy wouldn't need it anyway, as he had watch duty.

Sanji frowned at him and then downed the final swallow of rum that remained. He tossed the empty bottle and then flopped down on his back. "Sh-Shitty moss-balls," he hissed under his breath. Little did he know that his whispering skills weren't quite up to par at the time.

The first mate sighed heavily and glared at the cook. "Just go to sleep, would ya?" he snapped, closing his own eyes. Sanji whined and then fell silent. Zoro wasn't foolish enough to expect the quietness to last.

It didn't.

"Why d'you look like that?" Sanji asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Yer face," said the cook.

"What about my _face, _dartbrow?" Zoro inquired with much annoyance.

"Y'know… Yer face… Ya got, like…" Sanji trailed off, making Zoro creak open an eye. The blonde was counting on his hand with a look of confusion.

"Ya got, like… th' s-s-same – one - look on yer face all th' time," he resumed, holding up four fingers. "An' yer creepy as fucking… I dunno wut…" Sanji let his arm fall. "An' tha' baby barf-colored hair o' yers… high ass Frankenstein forehead…"

His temper threatening to consume him, Zoro was all but trembling with outrage. He had a mind to march over to the cook, dump him unceremoniously out of bunk, gag him, and toss his stupid eyebrows into the sea. _'I'm going to ring his scrawny little-!'_

"Zo why tha hell d'you look zo damn sexy all tha time…?" Sanji finished, sounding genuinely perplexed.

'_- neck?' _

Zoro blinked and lifted his head. "What?"

Sanji sighed and rolled over in the wooden hammock. "I don' get it…" he mumbled with his back to the swordsman. "Dumb marimo head…"

The first mate stared at the cook for several minutes before he was able to relax again. _'The hell…?'_ he thought, unsure of what to say or do. This was the second time that night Sanji left him feeling such a way. Zoro frowned, slowly letting his eyes slide shut. Much to his relief, the room was quiet for the rest of the night.

_End of Chapter One_

BlackRoseVixen05: Well, there's the first chapter. It's nothing groundbreaking, but I hope it was enough to get you interested. ^_^ I would really, really appreciate a review if you, dear reader, can spare the time. I want to know how you feel about this beginning and if you're interested in seeing what happens next. Thank you for stopping by! Ja ne!See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece, its characters, nor am I making any money for writing this story.

_Chapter Two_

A painful and somewhat disgusted groan roused Zoro from his slumber the next morning. He opened his eyes, squinting until his vision cleared. He wondered for a moment why he seemed so much farther from the door than usual. It was then that he remembered he had slept in Luffy's bunk. A small frown came to his face as he recalled the reason behind this relocation: the shitty cook.

Zoro peered through the dimly lit room and his eyes settled on his rightful sleeping space. Sanji was still there. The blonde was resting on his back and both of his palms were plastered against his face. He seemed to be in pain. _'Hung over again,'_ thought Zoro.

"Ugh… shit…" Sanji groaned. His voice was muffled as he attempted to speak through his palms. He felt terrible. His stomach was churning with anger and his skull felt as though someone had put an axe through it. All he wanted to do was remain in bed, but he knew he couldn't. He had to get to the kitchen and prepare breakfast. The mere thought of food made his belly do awful things. _'What time was it, anyway?'_ he wondered.

"Fuck… uggh… Nhh…"

Zoro observed the cook with very little sympathy. As far as he was concerned, he had brought his obvious discomfort upon himself. He would have to deal with it.

"Sanji? You okay?" came the voice of Chopper from above Sanji's head. "You don't sound too good." The diminutive reindeer had come to bed an hour after Zoro. He had been unable to stay awake any longer, even though the others were still partying strong.

"Fine…" Sanji answered in an unconvincing tone. He slowly and carefully sat up. The top of his head throbbed and he was forced to halt his movements. He exhaled deeply. He hated this feeling, though he thought he would be used to it by now. The cook glanced to his right and spotted Zoro. He appeared to still be asleep, but only because the swordsman had closed his eyes a fraction of a second before receiving the glance.

Zoro could sense that he was being watched so he didn't move. He wasn't really interested in whatever Sanji might say at the moment, especially if it was somehow related to his previous drunken ramblings. On the off chance that Sanji did remember the things he said, Zoro knew that it would be an insanely awkward and aggravating conversation, one that he was perfectly all right with not having. He heard the cook shift within his hammock. Zoro kept his eyes closed.

Sanji was moving as though he had aged sixty years during the night. He managed to swing his legs around and let his feet touch the floor. His head complained the whole time. Chopper watched Sanji from his bunk, worry showing clearly on his furry face.

The cook stood, almost losing his balance, but regaining it before he ended up on the ground. He walked gingerly towards the door. Zoro felt it safe to open his eyes again. Sanji shuffled along with some of the worst posture he had ever displayed. He slouched forward and his arms were completely limp. His legs looked like noodles. Try as he might, Zoro couldn't help feeling a little sorry for his crewmate. Why was he doing this to himself?

Sanji reached the door, mumbling something under his breath as he groped for the handle. A flat, but somewhat celebratory grunt came from with his throat when he found it. The door swung open and sunlight flooded a good portion of the room. Sanji's heavy eyes widened and he let out a pained gasp. The cook quickly lifted his arms to shield his face. He recoiled from the light like a vampire, staggering backwards until he tripped over the back of the low sofa. He landed on the large, square table with a noisy crash that made Zoro bolt upright.

"Sanji!" Chopper cried. He wasted no time in jumping down from his bunk and sprinting over to the groaning blonde. One look at him sent the poor creature into full panic mode. "Aaahhh! Doctor! Doctor! Where's the doctor?!" he cried with despair, running circles around the table.

"Chopper, that's you," Zoro pointed out from his substitute bed.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" the little reindeer yelled before skidding to a stop. "Huh? Oh, right," he said with a horrified look on his face. He grew into his Heavy Point form and knelt beside his crewmate. "Hey, Sanji? Are you okay? Let's get you to the infirmary…" he said, placing a gentle hand on the cook's back.

Sanji seemed to be experiencing tremors. His teeth were clenched and his hand was pressed so tightly over his eyes that it was probably going to leave a bruise. He was also sweating buckets. Despite all this, the blonde shook his head at the mention of the infirmary.

Zoro looked on in silence, though little by little, his concern deepened. He felt the need to move around, so he got up and went to shut the gaping door. He didn't know what else to do and Chopper was giving no direction. The doctor looked to be at something of a loss. His eyes were wide and his lower lip trembled. "Sanji… What should I—"

"B-Bath… r-room…" Sanji panted, hoping that the medic would understand his meaning. His head was throbbing and his nausea was flaring terribly. He felt like he was mere seconds away from hurling.

Zoro realized this and turned to their doctor, who remained frozen. "**Chopper**," he said quietly, but firmly. This worked to snap him out of his worry-induced stupor and he nodded quickly, looking embarrassed. He helped Sanji to his feet and stood close to support him. Zoro, letting the sun in once again, opened the door for them.

Sanji squeezed his eyes shut to protect them from the light outside. He had lowered his hand to his mouth at this point, an attempt to suppress his urge to gag. Chopper took him out of the room carefully. Zoro stepped to the doorway to watch them as they made their way underneath the closest stairwell and into the mini-bathroom.

He reached up to rub his forehead when he could no longer see them, sighing as he stepped back into the room. Zoro closed out the warm light and then strode over to his rightful bunk. He crawled into the wooden hammock and settled in on his back. Even in this position, the scent of tobacco and rum filled his nose.

Zoro wanted to be angrier with Sanji for stealing his bed and rambling like an idiot, really, he did. However, for reasons he couldn't explain, his annoyance had faded considerably. If he felt anything at the moment, it was relief that the shitty cook was with Chopper and being seen to properly.

Within the small washroom, the scene was, literally, gut wrenching. Sanji was on his knees, hunched over the toilet. The buttons of his dress shirt were undone and his blonde fringe was clinging to his dampened face. His stomach would spasm every two to three minutes, throwing in a painful cramping sensation now and then just to be extra cruel. He was expelling everything inside him at an alarming rate, according to Chopper. Though Sanji was barely listening to the doctor anymore.

"You're going to get even more dehydrated if you keep this up…" the reindeer commented as he rubbed his friend's back. "Stay here, okay? I'll be back in a minute."

'_Where the hell could I go like this?' _

That was the question Sanji wanted to ask, but couldn't muster the energy. All he could manage was a meager nod of his head. Chopper seemed satisfied with his answer and quickly left the room. Sanji remembered to turn away from the door when it was opened. He didn't wish to anger his headache any further.

The cook panted and sat back against the wall. His stomach was still very uneasy so he remained within lunging distance of the commode. He shakily reached up to take a towel from the rack above his head. It was blue with a symbol in the corner that resembled a knife and fork. All his personal washcloths looked like this.

Sanji brought the small hand towel to his face and wiped the sweat from his forehead and the bridge of his nose. It would have felt so much better had it been cool and wet. He thought about crawling to the sink and trying to stand. It was a good idea, but wasn't worth the pain and discomfort his stomach would experience, though. He would simply ask Chopper to do it when he got back.

Slowly, he let his head droop backwards and allowed his tense shoulders to relax a little. His fingers fiddled with the stitching on the towel. His exposed eye, weary and somewhat red, settled on another cloth hanging from the highest rack among the three mounted on the wall. It was large, fluffy, and charcoal gray in color. It belonged to Zoro.

He was instantly reminded of the reason for his current condition: that shitty marimo. Sanji glared as hard as he could at the towel for about a minute. It didn't take long for his face to soften again. The cook knew that he couldn't blame Zoro for this. It wasn't his fault. This was all his own doing, but… it was for a good cause, right? He had to do it like this. There was only one other way he could accomplish his goal and Sanji knew that he wasn't brave enough. This was all he had…

The nineteen-year-old chef slid a hand into the pocket of his trousers and pulled out his smokes. He shook one into his hand without looking and then retrieved his lighter. Now probably wasn't the best time for a cigarette, he figured. Chopper would surely scold him upon his return… but damn, did he need one. He was halfway through it by the time the doctor got back. He was sporting his usual, smaller Brain Point form again.

As predicted, Chopper insisted that he snuff out what remained of his cig and Sanji begrudgingly obeyed. He was then presented with a tall glass of water and a medicine cup filled with apple cider vinegar. Sanji blinked at the sight of the items.

"The water will help to hydrate you, and the vinegar will help your nausea," Chopper explained. A blush spread on his fuzzy cheeks. "I had Robin open the pantry for me… Sorry I took it without asking."

Sanji had to smile at the little reindeer. "It's okay…" he said to him, "Thanks." He took the vinegar. The pungent odor made him wrinkle his nose. Drinking this was something he wasn't excited to do, but the expectant look on the medic's adorable face demolished any protests he was about to make. He sighed and then downed the vinegar in one gulp. It made his throat tingle and burn with an intensity very similar to alcohol. He coughed a little and handed the cup back to Chopper, who then gave him the water. "Be careful not to drink too fast or it will only upset your stomach even further," he instructed.

"Right," Sanji rasped, clearing his throat to hopefully rid himself of the lingering effects of the vinegar. He started to take slow sips from the glass. The water was fresh and cool, delicious. He ended up drinking it all sooner than he intended, but Chopper hadn't stopped him, so he assumed it was all right.

His stomach was feeling a little calmer. Sanji was extremely thankful for this. He sat the empty glass down and then straightened his back. His head gave a sharp complaint and he slouched again. "Damn it… I gotta get to the kitchen," he griped. "It's gotta be hours past breakfast…"

Chopper nodded. "It is, but breakfast is taken care of. Usopp and Nami cooked. I didn't even know until I went to go to the pantry," he informed the blonde with a bright smile.

Sanji frowned and looked down at the glossy wooden floor beneath him. "I didn't mean… to trouble them, especially not Nami," he said as a feeling of tremendous guilt blossomed within his chest.

"Hm? I don't think it was any trouble, Sanji. I told them you weren't feeling well and they understood," Chopper comforted. "No one's gone hungry, so don't worry. You should probably try to eat something, too. Some dark toast, maybe?"

The cook sighed and shook his head. "Later. I think I just want to get cleaned up for now… then I want to get to work on lunch," he replied.

"Well, okay… but don't push yourself," Chopped warned. He stepped back and donned his larger form. He lifted Sanji to his feet with ease. The two exited the washroom and headed for the bathhouse, where actual showers and extended soaking could take place. Sanji used his hand to shield his eyes from direct light. They were still sensitive, but the pain wasn't as debilitating as before.

He took notice of Zoro lounging on deck as he usually did this time of day. Sanji let his eyes linger on his snoozing form for a moment before gazing elsewhere.

The sound of two sets of approaching footsteps caused the napping swordsman to awaken. He saw Chopper and the cook as they strode passed. Sanji seemed to be feeling better, or that's what he assumed. He only caught a glimpse of his face. The blonde seemed to be making an effort not to look at him.

Zoro frowned. He couldn't help thinking, _'What the hell's wrong with him now?'_

* * *

It was around one in the afternoon when Sanji got to work in the kitchen. His shower had really made a world of difference in his condition. The symptoms of his hangover were almost gone. All that remained was some lingering headache pain and drowsiness.

He was feeling pretty casual, so he was dressed simply in black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt that said "gentlecook" on the front of it, along with his usual pair of black dress shoes.

At the moment, he was busy kneading away at a colossal lump of dough. Sanji had prepared it the evening before. It had come to mind while he and Chopper were en route to the bathhouse and he asked him to take out of the fridge before he left. Now that the dough was room temperature, he could proceed with his initial plan for it: flatbread for sandwiches.

Sanji divided the dough into about forty smaller pieces. He rolled them into shape before flattening them with the ball of his palm. Once that was done, he slipped on some mittens and went to the giant brick oven. He removed two long, rectangular baking sheets and placed them on the stovetop. Sanji brushed them with vegetable oil and then started placing the raw pieces of dough. He could only bake ten flatbreads per sheet, so he would have to repeat this process again when the first batch was done.

While he waited, Sanji got a couple of breadbaskets from the shelf and lined them with parchment paper. This would be where the finish products would come to rest before being served. It was a mere six minutes before the bread in the oven had risen and developed brown spots.

Sanji removed the sheets again and transferred the puffy circular items to wire racks in order for them to cool down. He was just about to ready the next twenty pieces of dough when a call from outside got his attention.

"Island! Dead ahead!" Usopp bellowed. His voice was followed by lots of excited chatter from Luffy, Chopper, and Franky.

The blonde rinsed his hands, dried them, and then ventured out of the kitchen curiously. Sure enough, in the distance, there was an island. He was surprised by how close they actually were. It would take them an hour, maybe two before they reached it, Sanji calculated.

This would be a good time to explore and restock their produce. Sampling the local spices was also something he planned to do before they left. There was also…

Sanji glanced across the grassy deck of the Sunny and spotted Zoro. He was leaning over the railing with an interested look on his face as he observed their approaching destination. The cook watch him a moment longer before returning to the kitchen. His resolve strengthened, he made a mental note to replenish their liquor supply while on the island as well.

He would need it.

* * *

The time it took to reach land seemed to fly by. Several members of the crew had made themselves comfortable outside on the grass as the ship approached the island. Being a notorious band of pirates rendered them unable to dock close to shore. They had no way of knowing whether the inhabitants, should there be any, were friendly. Until then, it was safer to just keep a little distance.

The island in question was large and had a very warm climate, a summer island. There was a decently impressive mountain in the center, which was surrounded with dozens of small, rolling hills. Other than that, the land was quite level. There wasn't much greenery to speak of, save for a few isolated spots. The ground looked dry and dusty. Nami was already preparing her landscaping gear.

Franky found a nice, somewhat secluded cove and steered the ship into it. Zoro went below deck to release the capstan, letting the anchor drop into the water. It was almost time to disembark.

In the kitchen, Sanji was just about finished preparing lunch packs for everyone. It was easier that way. They would still be able to explore and have food along, too. His Mediterranean flatbread sandwiches had turned out perfectly. Sanji was sure that his crewmates would enjoy them.

He picked up his own bento and headed to the men's quarters to change. Along the way, he announced that the packs were ready. He continued on and went inside, going straight to his wardrobe. Sanji didn't have a locker like the other males. He had too many clothes for that. The cook prided himself on his sense of style, though. As fashionable as he considered himself to be, it rarely seemed to impress anybody. This didn't make a whole lot of difference to him, but still, sometimes…

Meanwhile, the others filed in and out of the kitchen to collect their lunches. Luffy ate his as soon as he picked it up. Thankfully, Sanji expected something like this to happen and made an extra for him. This second meal Luffy placed inside his backpack.

Nami called everyone to the library just before they were ready to go. The navigator, slash financial expert, was issuing out allowances for the day. Usopp whined about not getting enough, but was smoothly ignored by the feisty female. The rest of the crew accepted their pouch of berries, more or less, without complaint. Brook didn't get one, as he was staying behind to look after the ship.

Sanji finished redressing and entered the room just in time to receive his share. He made goo-goo eyes at the redhead and fawned over her "kindness". Only to be brushed off and threatened with bodily harm. The cook noticed that this routine required a little more effort than normal, but that was no real shock to him.

The crew, minus their musician, made their way down to the solider dock. They entered the second channel and climbed aboard the Mini-Merry. This smaller version of their old ship could only hold four passengers, however, so Franky motored people to shore three at a time. Nami, Robin, and Chopper went first, followed by Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp. Luffy simply stretched across.

Franky parked the little tug near the coastline when everyone was on dry land. He was confident that no one would tamper with it before they returned, and on the off chance that they did, surely Brook would notice.

Sanji opened the side hatch on the Mini-Merry and pulled out the wooden cart he used for shopping. It was basically a large wheelbarrow. You could pull or push the thing and it made transporting heaping amounts of grocery a breeze. He had a special plan for the cart today, though. It would still be used for shopping, sure, but he wouldn't be the one operating it… with any luck.

"Oi, marimo brain! Give me a hand."

_End of Chapter Two_

BlackRoseVixen05: Hello, reader! Thank you for tuning in for chapter two. Please, please give your much-appreciated feedback by leaving a review. I would love to know how you liked it. ^_^ Things are progressing a little slowly as I gather my thoughts for what lies ahead, but I ask that you be patient with me! I'm still getting back in the groove. Thanks again! Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece, its characters, nor am I making money for writing this story.

_Chapter Three_

"Oi, marimo brain! Give me a hand."

Zoro, standing furthest from the group, turned to give Sanji a confused look. "What?"

The cook scowled. "Are you deaf as well as dumb, moss-head?" he spat, patting the handle of the cart. "Help me with this. I've got to restock our food supply."

"Help? Who are you supposed to be, cook? Nami?" Zoro questioned grumpily, earning himself a glare from the navigator. "Since when do you need help? And that's a hell of a way to ask somebody for a favor!"

"Who said I was asking, idiot? Now get your sorry ass over here, already!" the blonde snapped back, "Make yourself useful for once!"

Zoro growled. "Why you lousy-!" he began just as there was a tug on his pant leg. The swordsman glared down at whatever dared to interrupt him. His face instantly softened as he realized it was Chopper. The little doctor was looking up at him with a concerned expression. Zoro blinked. "What is it?"

"Could I talk to you for a second?" asked Chopper, holding onto him with his tiny hoof. "Please?"

"Oh, uh… sure," Zoro agreed slowly, feeling confused all over again. Chopper released him and led him away from the others. Sanji watched with interest, raising a curled eyebrow. The two traveled up the beach a little ways until they were out of earshot.

"What's up?" the swordsman asked, crouching next to the reindeer. He appeared to be quite troubled. Chopper looked around, double-checking to make sure no one could hear them before responding.

"Zoro, would you mind going with Sanji today? I know how you two are, but… could you just put up with him?" the doctor asked, "You know how sick he was this morning, and I'm afraid he might be pushing himself…"

"Sanji can take care of himself, Chopper," Zoro replied with annoyed certainty. "I don't think he needs a babysitter."

He wasn't saying this simply because he didn't want to go, but because he was confident that the cook would be fine. Sanji was one of their strongest fighters and never failed to keep himself out of too much danger, whether it was enemy related or dealing with his own health. Chopper didn't look convinced, however.

"But…" he started, glancing in the direction of their crewmembers. His round eyes settled on the cook as he lit a cigarette, no doubt waiting for them to return. "There's something else, too. I think he wants you to go with him. I don't know why, but even with the way you guys get along, Sanji still asked for you specifically. Don't you think that means something?"

Zoro didn't have an immediate answer. Chopper had a point. He hadn't realized how out of the ordinary Sanji's request/demand had been. Was he feeling sick, as their doctor suspected? Was there an ulterior motive? Something else? Zoro had never wished that he could read minds, but right now, that's exactly what he was doing.

"Well? Will you?" Chopper pressed eagerly. "Just for today?"

"Ugh… Fine," Zoro begrudgingly agreed as he stood up, scratching the back of his head. "I'll go."

His words made Chopper's face light up. "Thanks, Zoro!" he said, hugging his leg before running back to the others, though only Sanji and Franky were there now. The rest probably got fed up with waiting and went on ahead.

Zoro approached his crewmates, looking a little sullen. Sanji exhaled a puff of smoke and regarded the first mate curiously. "What was that all about?" he asked, referring to his chat with the good doctor.

"Nothing," Zoro replied, going over to the cart and taking hold of its handles. This surprised Sanji enough to make him nearly drop his cigarette. "Let's get going," said the swordsman, "You know which way the others went?"

Sanji was dumbfounded, but managed to speak. "Uh, yeah… This way," he told him, jogging ahead so that he could lead the way. Zoro followed in silence, pushing the empty cart with ease. Franky and Chopper brought up the rear. The area was heavily wooded, but there was an obvious path for them to follow. It seemed to be man-made.

They eventually caught up to the others, who had stopped just ahead on the trail to debate on which direction to go. There was a three-way fork in front of them. Each had a sign posted next to it, but the words were written in an unfamiliar language. Thankfully, Robin was able to translate.

"This one says 'oasis', that one reads 'village', and the last is 'prairie' though the word 'tomb' is scrolled beneath it," the archeologist explained calmly.

Usopp gulped from behind Luffy, "T-Tomb?" he stammered. "Okay, we definitely don't want to go that way."

"Oh, really? Whose to say that the town is any safer?" asked Nami, crossing her arms.

"No worries," their captain chimed in with a mile-wide grin. "We can go to both!"

Nami sighed. "No, Luffy, we can't. We're new to this island. The last thing I think we need to do is split up so soon," the navigator reasoned.

"Huh? We're not gonna split up," the rubber man replied, "We're gonna go to both, remember? I just said that," he corrected simply.

"What, you mean later on?" Usopp questioned.

"Nope! We're gonna go right now," Luffy exclaimed happily, drawing groans from his entire crew. As usual, he was using no logic whatsoever.

"Okay, look, here's what we're going to do," Nami declared, turning to face everyone. She decided it best if they ignore their idiot leader for time being. "First, we'll head into town and check this place out. That should be easy enough and we'll get a feel of the island that way. If you can help it, don't let on that we're pirates, especially if the locals are jumpy around strangers, okay?"

"Got'cha," said Franky, giving her a thumbs-up.

"Understood," Robin added with a nod.

"Whatever you say, Nami-swaaaaan!" Sanji gushed, wiggling about, though not with his usual vigor. Zoro rolled his eyes.

Their group proceeded down the pathway that would take them to the village. The trail eventually turned into a wide, dirt road and they reached their destination after about a half an hour of walking. The area in question turned out to be more like a small city than a village. Its buildings were made primarily of stone, though there were several wooden structures as well, such as stables and shops. Everything had a very rustic feel.

Much of the ground was dry and had no grass, save for the patches of green growing here and there. The town had a Latin feel to it, and the people were lively and bustling about. There were merchants selling fruit and grains, farmers auctioning sheep and other small livestock, women sowing seeds and working the small but plentiful gardens, as well as children running about, laughing and playing. The people weren't paying much attention to the band of pirates entering their city, but as far as Nami was concerned, this was a blessing.

The majority of the inhabitants seemed to be involved in pottery and glassblowing. Dozens of amazing pieces were being peddled here, there, and yonder. Massive glass ovens were being constructed in makeshift factories dotted around the area. There were also a considerable amount of beautifully detailed murals that were decorating the walls of every other building. The city was obviously very artistically involved.

"This place is awesome!" Luffy shouted with unbridled joy, his eyes becoming even wider than usual as he tried to take everything in.

"I must agree," said Robin, smiling as she walked along side Franky and Chopper. The intellectual woman expressed something that almost looked like excitement. "This is the sort of city that teems with history. I'm eager to start learning about it."

This made Chopper's ears perk. "Hey, you want to look for a bookstore, Robin?" he asked, sitting atop Franky's broad shoulder. "I'll go with you if you want. I'd like to see what sort of medical texts they might have here."

"Really? That sounds just fine with me, doctor. Shall we?" the archeologist said, extending a hand to the little creature. Chopper took it happily and hopped down from his perch. He then toddled away with Robin.

"See ya later, guys!" the captain called, waving to his departing friends.

"I think I'm gonna take off, too, bros," said the blue-haired cyborg, pushing up his sunglasses. "Wanna find some suuuuuuper amazing new stuff for the Sunny!"

"Ooh, great! I'll tag along," their sniper said, grinning. "The _Usopp factory_ can always use some new additions."

"Don't cause trouble, you two," warned Nami, watching them strut off into the crowd. She turned to Zoro and Sanji. "You guys have some restocking to do, right? Better get a move on. There's no telling how long we have before these people realize who we are."

"Don't worry, we'll be finished in no time!" Sanji squawked, his voice going high and squeal-y like usual, though he left off his strange noodle dance this time around. Zoro glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. The cook had been oddly unenthusiastic when addressing Nami today, which was… far from the norm. Perhaps he really _was_ feeling sick. He made no comment, though, as he left with Sanji to get the task over and done with.

* * *

After an hour of lugging the cart around, Zoro felt like a run-of-the-mill packhorse. Shopping with Sanji was almost worse than shopping with Nami… almost. The cook was like a kid in a candy store once they arrived at the market place. It was there that they learned from a shop owner that the name of the island was Etrana and the village was known as Uez. The fact that the villagers spoke their language came in handy while they collected the things they needed, as well as some they probably didn't need.

Zoro sighed as he stood outside one of the many pottery shops, keeping an eye on the wagon. Sanji was inside searching for some new, quality tableware. The cart was not even half full at this point. Zoro grimaced. They (more like Sanji) still had plenty of buying and haggling to do before their job was complete. He and the cook hadn't fought all that much since they separated from the others. Sure, an argument or two had broken out along the way, but nothing too serious. Strangely, for the most part, Sanji had been pretty pleasant.

"Thank you, kind sir. Come again!" the shopkeeper called from behind the door. Zoro turned just in time to see Sanji exiting with two medium-sized boxes cradled carefully under each arm. The rattling and soft clinking of dishes, pots, and pants came from inside them.

"You sure you got everything?" the swordsman asked, his voice coated with sarcasm and slight disbelief. "I thought you were buying the whole damn building," he added with a teasing grin.

Sanji looked towards him with his one visible eye and grinned right back. "No, but maybe I should have. Then you'd have to carry it, _and_ pull the cart."

Zoro made a face. "Tch, whatever, curly-brows," he grumbled. "Let's go."

The cook sat the delicate cargo down in a vacant corner of the wagon. "Next, we need to get some liquid items. Cooking oil, vinegar, molasses, that sort of thing…" Sanji said, feeling the need to explain since Zoro had adopted the habit of questioning every single move they made since arriving. He hadn't given every detail, but just enough to, hopefully, keep the queries at bay.

The swordsman seemed content with the explanation, for he nodded and started off with the cart again. Sanji darted ahead of him so that he could follow. It wasn't as though he knew the layout of the village any better than Zoro yet, but letting the marimo lead was out of the question. They would probably end up going over a cliff or into a volcano or something equally dangerous.

Sanji looked around as they walked, a lit cigarette dangling from his lips. The people of the island, in this village anyhow, were pleasant and accepting of strangers, and not in the creepy way. They seemed genuinely warm and peaceful. Sanji couldn't help noticing that there were lots of beautiful women, too. Their faces were gentle, with large eyes, slender necks, and flowing hair decorated with blossoms or beads. The clothing they wore was modest, but didn't fail to show off their amazing curves. Some women were even flaunting a little more cleavage than others, or were wearing dresses that showed much of their backs. Their skin ranged from beautiful olive to exotic dark. Some tones reminded him greatly of Robin's sandy tan, or Zoro's natural bronze.

The thought of the swordsman brought Sanji out of his moment of reflection. He looked behind him to make sure his crewmate hadn't gotten lost. Much to his relief, Zoro was still following him, cart in tow. Their eyes locked for a moment and caused him to slow his walk. He was tempted to speak, but he was too unsure of what would come out. More than likely, he'd just end up starting another fight, and for once, he didn't want that.

Zoro stared at the cook, who was looking at him with an expression that was drifting somewhere between distraught and expectant. He wasn't sure whether to say something or hit him. This went on for another minute or so before Zoro lost his patience. He was just about to speak when Sanji turned away and started walking again. The swordsman blinked at the back of the cook's head. _'The hell?'_

Sanji groaned inwardly. He weaved his way through the crowd faster than before. He felt like such an idiot. His mind had frozen up, effectively destroying his ability to talk and make good decisions. Zoro probably thought he had lost his mind. No doubt he looked far more like a fool to him than usual. Great. Sanji sighed and raked his hand through his hair, careful not to disturb his fringe. He needed to say something, anything to alleviate the awkwardness._ 'Just do it.'_

The cook spun on his heel. "Listen, Zoro, I was-" he began, but his brain iced over once again when he saw that the swordsman, and the cart, were gone. His visible eye widened and then did a quick sweep of the immediate area. No sign of the marimo. "Aw, damn it…" he cursed, dropping his somewhat forgotten cigarette onto the ground. He snuffed it out under his shoe before heading off to find Zoro.

* * *

Thirty minutes of searching yielded Sanji to results. He puffed angrily on a fresh smoke as he stomped through town. Not only was Zoro lost _again_, he was lost with the cart. Upset and annoyed as he was, Sanji kept an eye out for any sign of that familiar head of green hair. In a crowd of nothing but brunettes, spotting something as loud as that should have been a lot easier, or so he thought.

"If I were a directionally challenged, moss-headed moron, where would I go?" the cook grumbled to himself, chewing on his cigarette.

No sooner than those words left his lips, a flash of green caught his attention. Sanji jogged towards it and soon laid eyes on the swordsman. Zoro was standing outside what appeared to be a grocery store. He was leaning against the wooden pillar outside its front door casually, a bored look on his face. Obviously the storeowner didn't mind him loitering. Zoro took no notice of his approaching crewmate, which made the blonde fume silently. After all the time he wasted looking for him, that sword-wielding bastard even had the nerve to yawn!

Sanji's jog turned into a full-on sprint. Smoke was all but coming out of his ears. He leapt at Zoro once he was within range, poised for a kick. The first mate sensed the attack before the blow fell. He acted quickly and blocked with Wadou's sheath, stopping Sanji's foot just before it connected with the side of his face.

"What the hell, cook?!" Zoro yelled, eyes wide.

"Shut your mouth, shitty swordsman! I've been looking everywhere for you and where do I find your sorry ass?!" Sanji hissed, "I should have had you on a fucking leash!"

"The hell are you so mad about, dartbrow?! We were supposed to be looking for a store, right? Why don't you look with both your eyes for once?! I found the damn store! It's not my fault you got lost!" Zoro snapped in return, pushing the cook away.

"Ugh, I cannot believe you! Idiot moss brain!" Sanji growled before lunging for the swordsman again. The two were about to clash when rubbery arms stretched between them. They collided with the springy objects and were both flung a good distance backwards.

"Hey, guys!" their captain greeted happily, wearing the same enormous smile he always did.

"LUFFY!" Zoro and Sanji shouted in unison, getting to their feet and hitting the younger boy across the head at the same time. "What did you do that for?!"

A fist then connected with the back of both their heads. "Because I said so!" Nami screeched, sending the cook and the swordsman face first into the dirt. "You're all such freakin' idiots!"

Sanji sat up and rubbed the back of his head, where a large, pink knot had sprouted. "S-Sorry, Nami, dear," he said, making a silly, pouty face at the navigator.

It did little to quell her anger, not that he was surprised. "Whatever. Could you two just get on with the shopping?" Nami said before grabbing the back of Luffy's shirt, hauling him off to wherever they were headed before.

"Don't forget, Sanji! Buy lots of meat, okay?!" Luffy called back, flailing as though he were signaling for help.

"Yeah, yeah," murmured the chef as he stood and dusted off his suit. He turned to Zoro, who was already on his feet. He couldn't help grin at the knot of equal size on the back of the marimo's head too. It looked like a goose egg. Sanji snickered.

Zoro glowered at him. "Got something to say, shit cook?"

"Not at all. That little gift from Nami speaks volumes," he replied, smirking as he crossed his arms. Zoro flipped him off and went to stand by the cart again. Sanji ventured inside the grocery store to finally fulfill some more of their shopping list. He picked up some fresh milk, oil, two gallons of vinegar, etc. Zoro helped him load the heavier items and soon enough, they were ready to move on.

Sanji kicked the swordsman in the shin as he moved around to push the wagon. "Mush!" he shouted, pointing ahead.

Zoro shot him a rather flat look before shoving off. "You're really pushing it, you know that?"

* * *

It was another two hours of shopping before the duo reached their final stop: a liquor store. This, unlike the butcher, the baker, and the fucking candlestick maker, actually peaked Zoro's interest. He parked the cart and actually went inside the shop with the cook.

Sanji stopped him, though, when he was just inside the door with a firm hand to his chest. Zoro glared. "What now?" the first mate griped.

"Go back outside and guard the wagon, dumb ass. You want somebody to steal everything we bought?" Sanji said, frowning.

Zoro sighed heavily and left. He plopped down on the ground next to the cart and huffed in frustration. Chopper owed him big time for going through with his crap. Sanji didn't really need him. He had no idea what the cook wanted him along for in the first place. What, to order him around like his own private servant? That must have been the reason.

Eventually, the cook came to the door and poked his head out. "Oi, marimo, come gimme a hand," he said, waving to his crewmate.

The swordsman fought the urge to hurt him - badly. Zoro stood and marched towards the shop. "Go this way, go that way, wait there, come here, sit, stay, fetch, patch the roof, mend the fence, make a fucking cake!" he barked grumpily at the cook. "No, really, I am only here to serve you, O, Prince Sanji!"

An expression that almost resembled hurt came to the cook's face, but was gone within seconds. It was there long enough to catch Zoro off guard, though. "Just help me, okay?" Sanji said, speaking softly as he motioned to the crates of booze near his feet. There were about nine of them.

Zoro watched him for a moment, staying silent, but Sanji didn't look at him. This was… unusual. Did the cook just… cop out of an argument? Did he honestly lose interest? What had that look meant? This would require some actual thought later on. For now, though, Zoro decided to let things drop and assist him without further complaint. He picked up four of the crates and took them to the cart. Sanji brought two, and Zoro got the other three.

He examined the bottles while Sanji had a final word with the owner. Bourbon, whiskey, tequila, brandy… Zoro blinked and then frowned. Wasn't something missing here? He turned to Sanji when he stepped outside again. "You didn't buy any wine?" he asked, though the question was more like a statement.

Sanji lit a cigarette. "That a problem?" he asked, sounding defensive.

Zoro shook his head. "Why didn't you?"

"They didn't have any brands I like," the cook replied. He shrugged. "So what?"

"And you didn't want to any new ones?" Zoro pressed, looking surprised and suspicious.

"No. I didn't. Is this going somewhere?" Sanji asked dryly, seeming ready to be finished with the conversation. Zoro could take a hint.

He shook his head again and grabbed the wagon's handles. "We done?" he asked, "Sun's going down."

Sanji nodded, "Yeah, let's get back to the ship," he said, starting off down the emptying street so that Zoro could follow. He thought better of this after several steps and came to a stop. The cook waited until Zoro caught up with him and then continued on, now walking at his side.

_End of Chapter Three_

**BlackRoseVixen05:** Greetings once again, dear reader! Thank you for stopping by for the third chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one. ^_^ I added a little more dialog this go 'round and I hope that wasn't a mistake. Please review and let me know what you thought! Your feedback is what's keeping this story afloat! See you next time! Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece, its characters, nor am I making money for writing this fiction.

_Chapter Four_

The trip back to the Sunny was a quiet one. Already feeling awkward and disgusted, Sanji found the silence to be an unwelcome additive. He tried to think of something to say or do to lift the mood, something casual and well placed, but there was nothing. It was like the silence that followed a fight with your spouse, Sanji had to admit. He wondered if Zoro thought the same, but the swordsman was impossible to read. His face had been completely stoic since the conversation about the alcohol he bought.

The argument prior to said conversation hadn't helped, either. Zoro's words felt more like a slap, and he wasn't sure whether or not he realized that. Sanji knew that Zoro was upset about his attitude at the shop, and for the majority of the day, probably. Things had gotten out of hand, yeah, the day hadn't gone anything like he wanted, sure, but Zoro could have been nicer.

At the same time, Sanji scolded himself for not being more honest with his appreciation. Had he done so, the first mate might not have ended up losing his patience. From the things he said back at the store, he seemed to feel ungratefully used. That couldn't have been further from the case.

Speaking of cases… Sanji glanced down at the contents of the cart. He recalled that Zoro seemed to find it strange that he didn't buy any wine. It was his drink of choice, after all, and a staple in his kitchen. There were quite a few bottles left on board, though. Sanji hadn't been drinking much of it lately, using it only for cooking and pouring the occasional glass for Robin.

The cook couldn't believe that Zoro had even noticed the absence of the drink. Did the fact that he didn't purchase some seem so odd that he felt the need to mention it? _'Obviously so,'_ he thought.

There had indeed been a couple of unfamiliar labels that caught his eye back at the liquor store. The wine was tempting, but the stronger brands were more important to him at the moment. They were key elements, assets to his ultimate goal.

It was somewhat twisted, underhanded… cowardly. Sanji was aware of all of this, but he refused to be deterred before he hardly even began.

He fixed his eyes on the path ahead, listening to the gentle rattling of the cart. Something in his gut urged him to speak. If _he_ didn't, Sanji knew that Zoro wouldn't. "Thanks… for helping today," he started hesitantly.

There were several agonizing seconds of further silence. "Yeah," the swordsman answered coldly without looking at him.

Sanji hid a wince and cleared his throat. "Yeah…" he echoed softly before continuing. "I know… that you didn't want to… But thanks, anyway."

"Chopper thought it was best," Zoro answered, his voice becoming slightly less hostile.

Sanji blinked. "Chopper?" he questioned, not understanding. The swordsman didn't say anything else, so he was left to deduce his meaning on his own. Then the image of the little doctor tugging Zoro off for a private chat came to mind. Sanji realized with a pang of sadness that that was the reason Zoro agreed to help him with the shopping. It was not because _he_ asked, but because Chopper did. He felt like an idiot for not putting two and two together sooner.

"Why did he think that?" the blonde asked, masking the mild hurt that he felt.

"'Cause you were sick this morning. He thought that you might have been pushing yourself," Zoro said, "He also thought you asking me along was too unusual, that something might be wrong, and he asked me to come with you just to be on the safe side."

Sanji was quiet for a moment. "Unusual, huh?" he said, exhaling deeply. He figured that Zoro was subtly seeking a reason why he was asked along and not one of the others. The moss-head could be kind of clever at times. Sanji just wasn't sure how to explain.

"So why did you ask me, anyway?"

The cook tried not to panic. He wasn't expecting Zoro to just blurt the question out. Then again, he wasn't exactly the type to beat around the bush. Sanji bit the inside of his bottom lip. What could he say?

Zoro looked at his crewmate. He was acting apprehensive. "Was it because of what you said last night?" he asked, "If so, forget it. You were drunk."

Sanji paused. "Wait, what?" he asked, turning to gaze back at Zoro. "I don't- What did I say?"

The other man looked back to the path. "If you don't remember, forget it anyway. It's not really important."

"No way! Tell me! What did I say?" Sanji pressed, feeling a terrified, hopeful, and excited all at the same time.

Zoro growled. "Never mind, okay? I told you it's not important. Forget it!"

"That's bullshit, moss-brain! Don't you think I deserve to know? I was the one who said… whatever I said," the cook argued.

"I think you'd deserve to know if it was worth repeating, and it isn't, so let it go!" Zoro snapped in return.

Huffing angrily, Sanji barely managed to keep from kicking the marimo's head clean off his shoulders. He knew that Zoro probably wouldn't give in, which made this a lost cause. _'Damn it.'_

"Fine! Whatever. Not like I give a damn, anyhow," Sanji spat, telling an obvious lie, but he didn't care.

He marched ahead of Zoro, hoping that the idiot would get lost again. There was no such luck this time. They arrived to the small beach where the Mini-Merry was parked not five minutes later. Sanji sighed and opened the cargo hatch. Zoro pushed the cart inside without having to be told to, something that the cook was thankful for. They were about to climb into the boat when…

"Sanji! Zorooooo! Wait up!" called the unmistakable voice of Luffy.

The two turned just in time to see that their captain was hurtling towards them at an amazing speed. The stretchy boy had, more than likely, launched himself from one of the near by trees. Neither had time to dodge before being tackled into the sand. Luffy really needed to stop making entrances like that.

"Hahahahahahaha, I found you guys!" he cackled happily from his position atop his crewmembers. Zoro was sprawled out on his back with over half of his body buried in sand, and Sanji was lying across Zoro. Luffy reclined on Sanji's back.

"Damn… rubber… idiot," Sanji grunted, picturing all the ways he could pummel their halfwit captain into mush. On the bright side, he was no longer upset at Zoro.

* * *

It turned out that Nami and the others were headed back to the beach along with Luffy. They had simply gotten left behind when he sprang ahead to pounce on their unsuspecting friends. The flying "Gum-Gum Tackle" left both Zoro and Sanji a little more than upset. Needless to say, Luffy received a knot on the head and a boot to the face when the cook and swordsman recovered.

The group returned to the Sunny with their respective loot in tow. Zoro wheeled the cart of grocery up from the soldier dock and parked it just outside the galley, as it was too wide to fit through the door. Finally, his tour of duty was complete.

The swordsman turned to go, but paused when he noticed Sanji approaching with an unsure expression. He looked like he wanted to say something, or worse, ask for something. Zoro was tempted to make a break for it. The cook probably wanted to bug him about his drunken ramblings again. He groaned, crossed his arms, and waited to be annoyed.

"Oi, Zoro," Sanji began, causing the first mate to raise a curious eyebrow. "Could you… gimme a hand with the crates?" he asked, motioning to the cases of alcohol. He took a cigarette from his pocket and lit up. "It shouldn't take long..." His voice was somewhat pleading.

As much as he wanted to reject the request and walk away, Zoro couldn't bring himself to do so. The cook seemed rather beaten down; defeated, like he was expecting to be told no before he even asked.

"Fine," the swordsman agreed with a sigh. Sanji appeared to be relieved. He nodded to his crewmate and then walked past him. The cook entered the galley and turned on the lights. He also unlocked the pantry and freezer.

Zoro picked up two of the crates and carried them inside the kitchen. Sanji directed him to the pantry. "Anywhere is good. I'll rearrange them later," he instructed. Zoro grunted in acknowledgement.

He sat the boxes down in a vacant spot and then left to get the others. In the meantime, Sanji was making some space inside the central refrigerator for the milk, butter, eggs, breakfast meats, and other perishable items they used everyday.

The alcohol was soon unloaded, but the wagon was far from empty. Zoro huffed and grabbed a few more of the remaining parcels. Sanji stepped out of the walk-in freezer and blinked at the rather surprising sight. "Oh, hey, you don't have to…"

"I got it," Zoro interrupted, hauling an armful of groceries into the pantry. Sanji stared for a moment, but then returned to what he was doing, attempting to ignore the pleasant flutter in his chest.

"Guys? Sanji, Zoro, you in here?" came the voice of Nami several minutes later.

The cook, who was crouched behind the counter, stood up when he heard his name, and Zoro leaned out of the pantry door. "What is it, Nami?" Sanji asked curiously. For once, he left off the overly dramatic and lovey-dovey suffix he always used for her. The navigator didn't seemed to notice, or more than likely, she didn't care.

"I wanted to let you two know that I signed you up for a pool tournament tonight. It's being held in the village at one of the nicer saloons I came across," the redhead explained.

Zoro's eyebrow twitched. "And just why would you do something like that without asking first?" he asked in an irritated tone. "There must be a cash reward."

Nami smiled that same catty smile of hers. "You guessed it. The prize is 300,000 berries. Not bad for a couple rounds of pool, huh?"

"That doesn't explain why you signed us up. Why don't you just win it yourself, miser?" the swordsman asked, scowling all the while.

Zoro expected Sanji to nag about him giving Nami a hard time at any moment, but strangely enough, he said nothing. He simply stood there, observing the exchange with mild interest.

"I did it because it improves our chances of winning, stupid! We're all playing. No matter who wins the money, even if it isn't me, the berries still end up coming home with us!" Nami screeched.

"And by us, you mean you, right?" Zoro asked flatly.

The fiery female growled in exasperation and seconds later, Zoro had a large bump forming in the corner of his forehead. Nami turned to Sanji. Her face became sickeningly sweet. "You'll come and play, won't you?" she asked, flashing the cook her brightest smile.

Sanji seemed oddly torn. Zoro noticed. He didn't know how to respond. His hesitant body language suggested that he didn't want to go. The swordsman found himself hoping that he would decline. However, he could all but see Sanji's resolve crumble when Nami's facial expression turned to disappointment at his silence.

"Of course I'll come and compete! We can go together, right, Nami, dear?" Sanji beamed, willing his voice to become high and eager. He even threw in a half-hearted wiggle. Zoro groaned.

Nami's pout transformed into a satisfied smile. "Sure we can! Thanks, Sanji!" she said happily. She snapped her head in Zoro's direction and sent him a threatening glare. "And I better see your sorry butt there, too."

Zoro glared back. "Whatever." It was the closest thing to an agreement she was going to get.

"Good! It starts in four hours. Try and look presentable, okay?" the girl said before exiting the kitchen.

The swordsman felt a little insulted. "Presentable?" he questioned. "What the hell does she mean by that?" He heard Sanji laugh.

"It means try to look a little less like a bum," said the cook, who grinned as he got back to work behind the counter.

"There is nothing wrong with my clothes," Zoro insisted.

"Oh, trust me, there's plenty wrong with your clothes," the blonde replied.

Zoro scoffed loudly. "What? I suppose I should dress like you?"

Silence followed this question. The cook peeked across the top of the counter and gave his crewmate a quick once-over. A light pink hue spread on his cheeks. His exposed eye widened at this and he crouched down again. "Wouldn't be so bad…" he answered.

It wasn't the response he was expecting, but it was just as ridiculous. Zoro rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right." He murmured this with much sarcasm before going to fetch more items from the cart.

A good thirty minutes passed before the wagon was emptied and all the groceries were put away. Sanji was pleased by the state of things. His kitchen, larder, freezer, and liquor supply were all fully restocked. Speaking of…

He glanced towards Zoro. The swordsman had snagged himself an apple from one of the fruit containers. He was now taking a load off on the sofa, which sat against the east wall of the galley. Sanji watched him for a minute, and then disappeared inside the pantry.

Zoro munched on his apple and gazed out of one of the near by portholes. He could see a few of the others out on the grassy deck. Chopper was rocking leisurely in the swing while flipping through one of his new books. Usopp and Franky were comparing random gizmos excitedly.

He finished his snack and yawned. This had been one of those days when the swordsman hadn't gotten nearly as much rest as he would have liked. He craved a nap, but there was no time. There was an impending pool tournament that he was being forced to attend. Zoro huffed and slouched against the back of the couch, closing his eyes.

It was then that an object was placed gently in his lap. He jumped a little and looked up. There stood Sanji, who averted his gaze as soon as their eyes met. He had given him something.

Zoro looked down at the unknown thing. It turned out to be a container of sake, an expensive brand judging by the make of the bottle and the foreign writing on the label.

"Thanks for… your help," Sanji said, his smoke-roughened voice was soft, but honest. "Thought you'd get a kick out of that." He motioned to the sake.

This was unusual. Zoro had never gotten a present from the cook before. As weird as it was, that didn't make him any less grateful. He picked up his gift and examined it with a considerable amount of mirth. He was eager to taste it.

"Ha, this looks pretty nice, curlybrows," Zoro said, standing up and slipping the bottle into his haramaki. "Thanks," he added, flashing the blonde a crooked smile. It was the one Sanji had only seen, but never received. The cook was a little stunned.

"Uh… Y-Yeah," Sanji stammered, feeling a familiar heat rising to his cheeks. He tried to think of something else to say, but again, his brain had turned to stone.

Zoro strode past the flustered chef and headed for the exit. Sanji slowly turned around to watch him leave. How he wanted to speak up, to call out to him. He balled his hands into fists, frustrated at his own lack of nerve.

The galley door swung open and then closed. Sanji relaxed his hands and sighed, his gaze lowering to the floor. He was alone again.

* * *

An hour passed, and the Strawhats were preparing for their second trip to the village. Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp had all bathed and were currently getting dressed inside the men's quarters. Out of the corner of his eye, the cook watched his green-haired crewmate. Zoro was clad only in a pair of dark-wash denim pants as he rummaged through his locker in search of a "presentable" shirt.

"Damn woman… What the hell did she mean?" the swordsman murmured with a frown. Perhaps he should just get Nami and let her pick something for him to wear. Zoro shuddered at the thought and kept looking.

Sanji breathed a sigh and shook his head. He wanted to help, but he didn't want to be too obvious. Glancing around, the cook fixed his tie and then went over to his wardrobe. All of his shirts would be far too small for Zoro, but he had an idea.

He slid all of his suit jackets and dress shirts aside so that he was looking at the very back of his closet. Sanji grinned at what he found. "Oi, marimo. Try this on," he said, taking a garment from its rack and tossing it at Zoro's head.

Zoro pulled the shirt off his face and inspected it with a curious expression. "This yours?" he asked, "Looks too big."

"It's one of Zeff's. Believe it or not, the old geezer used to have a build kinda like yours. He gave me a lot of his old stuff, but I could never fit it," Sanji answered with a shrug, trying to act causal.

The swordsman smirked. "'Cause you were too scrawny?"

Sanji bristled. "Look, do you want the damn shirt or not, moss-head?"

"I'll take it. It's better than what I got," Zoro stated, undoing the buttons. He paused after a moment, seeming to consider something. "Just know that if Nami complains, I'm blaming you."

The cook clicked his tongue. "Yeah, yeah. Hurry up already or you're gonna make us late."

At the other end of the room, Usopp snickered. "You sure you guys weren't married in another life?"

"Shut it, long-nose!" both boys shouted together.

* * *

It was early evening by the time the crew ventured back into the city. The sun was long gone, but the sky wasn't completely dark. Everyone had freshened up and donned "spiffier" clothing, nothing fancy, but indeed a step above their usual attire.

Sanji could hardly tear his eyes away from Zoro. The shirt he gave to him turned out to be a perfect fit. It was a two-toned button up. The body was black, but the sleeves and collar were white. Zoro left the two top buttons undone, finding them too constricting. This was just fine, as it worked to give a wonderfully teasing glimpse of his defined chest underneath. Sanji definitely planned to let him keep that shirt. In fact, he could have the rest of Zeff's hand-me-downs if they had the potential to work out as well as this one.

Nami led the group through the square and towards the building where the event was being held. They were minus their doctor this time around. Chopper elected to stay behind and guard the ship. Bars and clubs just weren't his cup of tea. Besides, the alone time would give him a chance to go over more of his new medical books.

"Here it is!" the navigator announced, stopping just outside their destination. The sign that hung above the door read, 'Seven Queens Restaurant and Saloon'. It was a rather nice place, appearing to be a little on the newer side. Loud, lively music was coming from within, and people were all but spilling out of the two swinging doors.

Luffy rushed inside ahead of everyone else. He didn't care about the tournament or the prize money, he was just there to eat. Nami groaned in annoyance and marched in after him. The others followed suit.

After each of them, save for Luffy and Brook, made their attendance known by signing the registry, Franky and Usopp found them all a spacious table to lounge at until the games began. Zoro and Sanji headed towards the bar while the rest of the gang ordered something to eat.

"I'd like a bottle of rice sake," said the swordsman as he slid onto one of the few empty stools.

"Shot of whiskey, please," Sanji chimed in as he sat down next to his crewmate.

"Comin' right up," the large, gruff-looking bartender replied.

The cook turned to gaze at the first mate. "I'm surprised you already want more sake, moss-head. How was the bottle I gave you?"

"I didn't drink it," Zoro replied, shrugging.

"What? Why not?" Sanji questioned.

"It's mine, isn't it? I can do what I like with it," the broader man answered grouchily. "I'm saving it."

Sanji couldn't bring himself to snap back with one of his usual snide remarks. "Oh," was all he could muster. The cook felt much too flattered. Zoro was saving the drink? Did he consider his gift special enough to hold onto? Sanji had no way to know for sure, but that's what he wanted to believe.

"Here ya go. One tall sake and a shot o' whiskey," came the voice of the man behind the bar. He sat their orders down in front of them and then left to take care of his other customers.

Zoro completely ignored the fact that he had been given a glass and began to drink straight from the bottle. Sanji picked up his shot and downed it quickly. He closed his eyes and his nose scrunched up. To him, it was like drinking kerosene. He gave a light cough and wiped his mouth.

"Bartender, can I get another?" the cook rasped, lifting his hand. The gruff man nodded his way.

"Wine not your thing anymore?" Zoro asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"…I haven't been craving it much," Sanji lied, toying with his shot glass while he waited for his refill. He glanced at his crewmate. "I've had… a taste for something different."

"Mm," was the short response Zoro gave as he took another swig from his bottle of sake. He found Sanji's answer to be somewhat cryptic, and that merely intensified his curiosity. However, he didn't think now was the correct time to press the issue.

"Here ya go, mack," said the barkeep as he poured another shot of whiskey into Sanji's glass.

"Thanks," murmured the blonde. He threw his head back and drank this one just as he had done the first. It was a little easier this time.

"Hey! You two!" Nami called from where she the rest of the group sat. Zoro and Sanji both turned to look behind them. "Get over here, we're about to start!"

"Ah, shit," sighed the swordsman, turning back to the bar. He paid the barkeep, grabbed his bottle, and then headed across the large, crowded room. Sanji followed.

The tournament began. The match-ups were one-on-one unless the combatants requested otherwise, and thankfully, playing as a group was allowed. Score was kept by a panel of three judges, one of which who was selected randomly from the spectators.

Over the next two hours, Nami's group managed to clench victories over three other teams. They still had two more to go before the prize money was theirs. The second battle to the last was the trickiest thus far, but the Strawhat crew was able to pull out a narrow win.

Free drinks were served to the players throughout the game. Zoro, Nami, Sanji, and Franky happily accepted them one after the other. They were all raring to go by the time the final round was set to begin.

It turned out that their team of six was playing against another group of six. It was the hardest struggle of all. The cook, swordsman, and shipwright lost their matches straightaway.

Nami, Robin, and Usopp, however, managed to tie things up with their wins. The crowd roared loudly with encouragement for the teams they favored the most. Some people were even placing bets. Luffy and Brook cheered for their friends with as much vigor as they could muster from their seats at the bar.

Each team was to select a member to play the tiebreaker round. The most skilled of the opposing group stepped forward. It took a little longer for the Strawhats, as an argument had broken out between Nami and Usopp. They both wanted to go for the win.

The two ended up letting a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors decide who would tackle the final battle. This was probably the most eager for a "fight" Usopp had ever been. He beat Nami with a clever choice of Rock and cackled triumphantly. The navigator growled and grabbed the long-nosed teen by his collar. She yanked him close, threatening to cut him up and feed him to Sea Kings if he lost.

Usopp, however, was quite confident. He gave Nami a thumbs-up and then went to face his opponent. The navigator wasn't quite as laidback about this as he was. She stepped back to observe, her arms folded and a look of irritation on her face. Nami was already going through her mental list of ways to make Usopp's life miserable for the next month.

Much to her surprise and eternal delight, the young sniper achieved victory with special strategy he had apparently been saving for such a situation. The name of said strategy was way too long and far too laughable to even remember, Nami felt. It wasn't like she cared, anyhow. She was just happy that their group was walking away with 300,000 berries!

A victory party was thrown in honor of the winners. Their group was treated to a free dinner (Luffy took full advantage of this) and unlimited booze for the rest of the night. Zoro headed straight for the bar again. He sighed as he sat down, glad to rest his feet and even happier to have the tournament be over. This had been a long day. The swordsman ordered another bottle of sake, chilled this time.

Sanji soon joined him, requesting some rum over ice. The bartender saw them and grinned. "Back for more, fellas? I can't blame ya. Drink up!"

The two young pirates were served whatever they wanted for the next hour. Sanji, not wanting to get too drunk too fast, had begun to pace himself. He made sure to order mixed drinks or smaller servings with ice to take the edge of the alcohol. The cook noticed Zoro's relaxed posture. He seemed to be feeling his liquor, finally. This was the perfect opportunity to make conversation and get a few things said.

Sanji swiveled around to look over the crowded saloon. His eyes darted from face to face, searching for an unknowing participant. He needed a stranger, preferably one of the saloon staff. There were lots of lovely waitresses. They weren't what Sanji was looking for, however. He wanted…

'_Right there!'_ the cook declared in his mind. He found the one. His eyes were settled on a young man, a waiter. He was about Sanji's age and even had blonde hair, though his was a duller shade. It was also much longer. His facial features were delicate and his eyes were a striking shade of emerald-green. The server was smartly dressed in black pants, a white shirt, and a crimson waistcoat. His body was slender and feminine, but still unmistakably male.

'_He's perfect,'_ Sanji thought as he took a sip from his newest glass of rum. He waited until the young waiter was close enough and beckoned for him, waving a little more frantically than necessary for effect. Sanji was pleased when Zoro glanced towards him. His attention, as well as the waiter's, was successfully grabbed. Quickly, Sanji turned to the barkeep and requested a sweet, fruity drink.

It took just enough time for the waiter to weave through the mass of people and reach them. The drink was served as he came to stand before them. "Good evening. May I help you?" asked the young man, flashing Sanji a polite smile.

"You may," the cook replied, using his most suave tone of voice. He took the waiter's hand, which was soft and well manicured. He kissed it. Sanji was aware that this was a huge gamble. There was a chance the young man would not react well to such a flirtatious gesture from another man. Lucky for him, though, the boy merely gave an amused tilt of his head. Zoro watched the interaction with calm curiosity.

Sanji picked up the brightly colored, tropical beverage, "Do you see that beautiful woman over there?" he asked the waiter, motioning across the room to none other than Robin.

"The one wearing the cowgirl hat?" asked his fellow blonde.

"That's the one. Could you take her this, please? Say that it's from 'Mr. Cook'. She'll know," Sanji explained, passing the curved glass to the waiter.

The young man smiled. "My pleasure… Mr. Cook," he replied before going to deliver the drink.

Sanji chuckled and relaxed in his chair, watching him the entire way. Robin looked surprised when the sweet treat was placed before her. The waiter said something to her and pointed to Sanji. Robin smiled to him before sampling the drink. She nodded a moment later and raised her glass, sending a silent 'thank you'.

A grin spread on Sanji's face and he lifted his own glass. His plan had been executed flawlessly. All that remained was to see how Zoro would react. Sanji turned back around to face the bar and asked for a refill. Beside him, the swordsman chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Sanji asked.

Zoro shrugged his shoulders, a faint smirk on his face. "Just think that you've had a few too many."

"Why? I ain't drunk," the cook defended.

"You sure?" the green-haired man asked, not seeming convinced. "You know that was a guy, right?"

Sanji blinked. "Who was?" he asked, playing dumb.

"The waiter, dumbass!" Zoro barked. "You kissed his hand."

"Oh, him," scoffed the cook. "Yeah, I knew." He picked up his refill and took a casual sip.

Zoro gave the blonde a look of considerable disbelief. This situation didn't make sense. Sanji, notorious womanizer and skirt-chaser extraordinaire, had knowingly kissed the hand of another man? What the hell? He had to be drunk. There was just no other explanation. Well, technically, there _was, _but what were the odds of _that_ being the reason? Still…

In his mind, Sanji was rather giddy. This was going well. He could feel Zoro staring at him. His eyes were, figuratively, burning a hole into the side of his head. The cook downed the glass of rum and then looked to his crewmate. He put on an annoyed frown. "What?!"

Zoro looked away, shaking his head. "Nothing… Just never seen you flirt with a man before," he answered, taking a swig from his fourth bottle of sake.

Sanji watched the swordsman's face for any signs of disgust or apprehension. "Well, yeah… I guess it's not something I normally do…" he trailed off. The first mate gave a sarcastic huff and Sanji frowned. "What? Does that… bother you or something?"

Zoro shrugged again after a moment. "Not really. It's none of my business," he answered easily. The cook was surprised. Zoro went on. "You just don't come off as someone who swings both ways. With the way you go to pieces over women, I never expected to see you flirting with a guy."

His heart racing, Sanji calculated how to respond. He turned from Zoro and looked down into his empty glass. The honest route seemed to be the best way to go, he thought.

"It's not something… that I've done a lot of," Sanji explained, "But it's something I have sort of been… considering for a while."

"Why the sudden switch?" the swordsman asked, sounding interested.

Sanji swallowed hard. "I dunno… It's stupid," he mumbled, breathing a sigh.

Zoro snickered. "Probably."

The cook chuckled bitterly. "Yeah… It's just…" he started again, "I love the ladies… They're beautiful, and I love to pamper and protect them… They deserve the best, every one of them."

"But?" Zoro pressed.

Sanji sighed once more. "But… There is never… never any mutual interest," he said, speaking softly. "I know it sounds whiney, you don't have to tell me that… I can't help how I feel. I want… I'm ready for some attention, some affection in return, you know? For once…"

Zoro didn't move or speak. He simply watched the blonde in silence. Sanji was a little unnerved by this, but he continued. "So… I thought I'd see what the other side is like…" he said, "An experiment of sorts, I suppose…"

The silence remained. Sanji felt naked after such a confession, and with no response from his crewmate, he began to feel like an idiot to boot. He had told the truth, or a part of it, anyway. Didn't Zoro have anything to say, any opinion to give? Sanji wanted to scream at him. He wanted to run away and hide.

"I thought so."

This statement made Sanji freeze. He looked at Zoro and blinked several times. "You…?" he asked, "You thought what?"

"Part of me always wondered when you'd get tired," Zoro answered, locking eyes the cook. "The stuff you do… It's nice and all... I can tell women like it, but I can also tell how empty it leaves you. It's hard to watch sometimes…" he told him before looking ahead again.

Sanji felt that same pleasant flutter returning. It was stronger than ever. Never had he known that Zoro paid so much attention to him. Attention… One of the things he craved so badly. Heat was collecting in his cheeks and he finally glanced elsewhere as well.

"So… you don't think this is weird?" the young chef asked hesitantly.

Zoro shook his head. "Nah, not if it's what you want. I've never been that hung up on gender, myself," he replied, a distant looking coming to his eyes. "Someone said something to me once, and ever since then… I could care less. Being a woman or being a man… is probably the most 'serious' thing… that matters the least."

Sanji's exposed eye trembled as he stared at his crewmate. "I… I agree…"

At this, Zoro nodded and resumed drinking. Sanji did the same. His confidence and will to press on had been strengthened tremendously. No more words were spoken for quite a while. The silence was back. However, this time, it was different than before. It was comfortable, and filled with a peaceful level of understanding.

End of Chapter Four

**BlackRoseVixen05:** Hello once again, dear reader! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sanji is making progress, wouldn't you say? It's slow, but it's still progress! As always, please take a moment and leave a review, if you will! I'd appreciate the feedback and would love to know what you thought ^_^ Thank you! Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

**BlackRoseVixen05:**** Just a quick note! For full effect, I highly suggestly listening to the song "Bones" by Melanie Fiona while reading this chapter. ^_^ **

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own One Piece, its characters, nor am I making money for writing this fanfiction. I also don't own the song used in this chapter. I own nothing!**

**Warning:** Contains lemon.

_Chapter Five_

At fifteen after midnight, the party at Seven Queens was going strong. The Strawhat Pirates were "turning the place out." Well, some of them were. A few of them (namely Robin) were sitting out the festivities and simply observing as the others wreaked havoc on the saloon's supply of food and booze. Brook had successfully infiltrated the stage band and was joyfully playing along, as well as doing a bit of conducting now and then.

Nami was dominating the gaming tables, while Usopp was teaching a handful of spectators a lesson in the art of limbo. Their captain had made eating everything that wasn't nailed down his personal mission, and Franky was "cutting a rug."

Besides their archeologist, Zoro and Sanji were the most stationary of the entire crew. The two of them hadn't left the bar since the end of the pool tournament. Not many words were spoken since Sanji's minor confession. The cook was initially worried, but the relaxed look on Zoro's face and his thoroughly casual aura were contagious.

Sanji sipped his umpteenth shot of whiskey. He lost the actual count an hour ago. His mind was cloudy, his limbs were heavy, and his senses were dull as dishwater. The cook almost slid out of his chair several times. He was totally sloshed.

Zoro watched his crewmate out of the corner of his eye. The dumb blonde was, once again, taking on more than he could handle. Something told him this would happen. The idiot just didn't know when to quit. Zoro rolled his eyes. He, himself, was far from drunk. Refreshingly "buzzed", as usual, but that was about it.

The swordsman polished off the bottle of sake in his grasp just before he heard a loud thud. Startled, he looked to his right and realized that Sanji was no longer sitting there. Painful groaning drew his attention to the floor. Low and behold, there was the cook, gripping his forehead and swearing under his breath.

"Whoa-ho-ho! You okay there, buddy?" asked the bartender, who was peering over the counter.

Zoro frowned and stepped down from his own stool. "What the hell did you do, shit-curls?"

"P-Piss off, moss of brains…" Sanji answered between clenched teeth. His head was splitting and his ears rung loudly in his head. The pain was so great that he was hesitant to open his eyes.

The swordsman huffed and bent down, grabbing the other young man underneath his arms and hauling him to his feet. "Argh! Shit! Not so fast, asshole!" screeched the cook, his head throbbing painfully at the sudden movement.

Zoro let go of him. "You gonna tell me what just happened?" he asked, eyeing him suspiciously. "Did you go to sleep?"

"No, I didn't go to sleep! Mind your own business!" Sanji spat, tentatively releasing his forehead and inspecting his palm. There was no blood, thank goodness, but he was fairly sure his stumble had left a mark. He didn't plan on admitting it, but Zoro was right. Sleep had momentarily taken him and he lost his footing. This resulted in his chair sliding backwards with him falling forwards, and his forehead collided with the edge of the counter.

Sanji winced as he rubbed his head with the back of his hand. He glanced at the swordsman. Zoro was giving him a look that was silently asking if he was all right and calling him a moron at the same time. Embarrassed, he chose to answer the former. "I'm fine…"

"We should probably head back to the ship… Chopper will want to take a look at that," Zoro replied, motioning to the red indentation just above Sanji's ridiculous eyebrow.

The cook scoffed and looked away. "Like hell… The party's still goin'," he answered, turning towards the bar once again. He ordered a pint of passion fruit vodka. Sanji hoped the stronger grade of alcohol would help with his pain.

Zoro frowned at the back of the blonde's head. What was wrong with him? Didn't he remember what drinking over his limit had just done to him? Wanted a repeat, did he? Not on his watch, the first mate decided. He wasn't about to sit back down and let the idiot cook smash his brains out again.

He grabbed Sanji's arm. The thinner man expressed a yelp that would have been comical had it not been followed by an uncoordinated foot, which was aimed at directly at the swordsman's head. Zoro managed to avoid the blow. He caught a black-clad ankle with his free hand and held it fast.

Sanji wobbled a little. Standing on one leg while intoxicated with the other lifted so high was no easy feat, even for someone with his skills. He glared at the swordsman. "What do you _want_, marimo?" he hissed as he shook his ankle free.

"Come on. We're leaving," Zoro stated firmly.

"I told you, I'm not ready to leave, idiot," the cook replied, looking down at the hand that still held his arm. His face softened for an instant, but the frown quickly returned. "Go ahead if you want to. Try not to get lost," he taunted.

Zoro growled. "I'm not going to stand here and argue about this, dart-brow. You've had enough to drink; you've bashed your head in once; you're going back to the ship!"

"And what makes you think so, three-sword-Mary?! I'll go back when I damn-well please!" Sanji snapped, jerking his arm away from Zoro.

"Don't make me knock your bony ass out and drag you back, shitty playboy cook!" barked the swordsman, reaching for Wadou's hilt. "We're going!"

"Hey, hey! Fellas, no fighting in here!" yelled the bartender, waving his arms. He was blatantly ignored.

Sanji lifted his right leg. "Stupid marimo oaf!" he shouted, "I'll kick you all the way back to – "

"_**You make my heart hurt, you make my love burn."**_

The cook paused, his statement trailing off and his movements freezing. He blinked at Zoro, who stopped as well. He lowered his leg and looked around.

"_**You make the clock stop, you make my world turn."**_

"_**The words mean nothing, cause I've abused them."**_

"_**And you're touching the surface when I need an infusion."**_

"_**Oh, oh, oh."**_

Sanji, somewhat sober from the mix of pain and adrenaline, was amazed that he hadn't noticed how quiet the place had gotten, save for the ballad being preformed in the distance. His eyes fell upon the source.

Across the room, there was a woman standing on the stage. She was beautiful, long hair, outrageous curves, a lovely purple gown, and a soulful, almost haunting voice that gave Sanji goose bumps. It was her song, however, that was really drawing his interest.

"_**Straight through your skin, pass your soul to your bones…"**_

"_**Closer, longer, deeper…"**_

"_**Further inside you, than you've ever known…desperately trying to feel ya!"**_

"_**Ooh, ooh, ooh… **__**I need your bones!"**_

"_**Ooh, ooh, ooh… Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie your bones!"**_

Confused, Zoro watched Sanji drift off into the crowd. "Oi, cook… What is it?" he asked, not understanding the wide-eyed, close-to-hypnotized look on his face.

Sanji didn't answer him. The cook made a path through the sea of people, slowly approaching the stage. He needed to hear her better.

"_**I wanna own you, I wanna consume you…"**_

"_**Get all molecular and pass myself through you! Hey, baby!"**_

"'_**Cause nothing's enough, and I'm slowly dying…"**_

"_**Oh, oh, oh…"**_

"_**So please, save me now, you gotta keep trying, oh, you gotta keep trying!"**_

The young chef managed to reach the stage. Franky and Usopp were there, and Brook was still playing along side the band. The music was slow and jazzy. It made Sanji want to sway his body. He closed his eyes and listened as the song continued. He didn't even realize that Zoro had come to stand next to him.

"_**Straight through your skin, pass your soul to your bones…"**_

"_**Closer, longer, deeper…"**_

"_**Further inside you, than you've ever known…desperately trying to feel ya!"**_

"_**Ooh, ooh, ooh…**__**I need your bones!" **_

"_**Ooh, ooh, ooh… **__**Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie your bones!"**_

Zoro furrowed his brows as he watched the cook, that same perplexed expression never leaving his face. The song was nice, even he thought so. That didn't explain the effect it was having on his crewmate. Sanji looked so absorbed, like the woman was singing to him and him alone…

"_**I passed your liver and your kidneys and your lungs… Closer, deeper…"**_

"'_**Cause I wanna get lost in, mixed-up in, in youuu-ooh-ooh-ooh!"**_

"_**Yeah, yeah, yeah!"**_

"_**Straight through your skin, pass your soul to your bones…"**_

"_**Closer, longer, deeper…"**_

"_**Further inside you, than you've ever known…desperately trying to feel ya!"**_

"_**Ooh, ooh, ooh… **__**I need your bones!"**_

"_**Ooh, ooh, ooh… **__**Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie your bones!"**_

The song came to an end and Sanji slowly opened his eyes. On stage, the woman smiled brightly and bowed to the audience. She received a gracious round of applause. Flowers were thrown at her feet. Sanji picked one up and stretched out his arm, offering it to her. The gesture was simple, but he wanted to show that he truly appreciated her song.

To his surprise, the singer noticed him and approached. She bent down to accept the flower with a smile. Sanji smiled back. The woman then stood, and went to collect more gifts from her adoring fans.

Sanji turned around, about to head back to the bar. He halted when he realized Zoro was standing there. The swordsman gave him a questioning look, as if to ask, 'What was that about?' Sanji blushed and glanced elsewhere.

"Let's… go to the ship," said the cook. Zoro looked even more baffled, but didn't argue. He nodded.

Sanji stepped past his crewmate and ventured towards the exit, though not before stopping at the bar to retrieve his pint of passion fruit vodka. He unscrewed the top as he pushed through the swinging, western-style doors. The blonde didn't have to look back to know the marimo was following him. The telltale sound of Zoro's boots thumping against the saloon's wooden floor gave that away.

Sanji had a swig of the strong, but fruity drink as he turned right and headed for the square. From there they could take the main road out of town.

"Oi," called the swordsman, who paused in the middle of the street. "Ship's the other way," he said, sounding sure of this. Sanji couldn't help snickering.

"No, idiot. You're turned around as usual," he replied, "It's this way, past the big fountain. Remember?"

Zoro frowned, but seemed to recall this. He groaned and scratched his head. "Damn," he grumbled. "Why are things always moving around?"

"They aren't," Sanji stated flatly before taking another drink of vodka. The 70proof alcohol made his throat burn. It was a feeling he didn't care for, but the discomfort was worth getting more of his buzz back. He started off again. Zoro came to walk next to him.

Silence settled between them once more on the journey home. Sanji couldn't complain too much. He could hear the muffled voices of the villagers, the chirping of the nearby frogs and insects, as well as the distant whooshing of the sea. It was soothing. It also gave him a little time to think before his mind became too hazy.

Where would he go from here? What should he say to Zoro next? Was it best to keep quiet a while longer? Was it time to act? Would it be okay? How would Zoro react? Would this be too sudden? Had their conversation at the bar been enough warning? Did the swordsman even take it as a warning? All these things Sanji wondered.

The cook sighed and drank a little more. They were almost to the ship. Perhaps fifteen minutes away. Sanji decided to speak up. He was tired of waiting and being hindered by apprehension.

"Hey, Zoro…" he said as he gazed at the other man.

"Hm?" came the dull, half-interested response.

"Which… d'you like more?" Sanji asked, trying to force himself to sound and act natural. Zoro looked at him and raised an eyebrow, obviously not getting the gist of the question.

The cook would have to elaborate; he dreaded this. He quickly devised a plan to remain as vague as he could, but still make the marimo understand. Sanji took another drink. "I mean…" he started, making a random gesture with his hand. "I never see you… I dunno, pursue anybody… So I was wonderin'…"

Zoro gave the drunken blonde a curious stare, and considered how to answer. It would have been easier not to, of course, or to simply tell him it was none of his business. However… Sanji was going through something, that much he knew. The cook wasn't a bad person, and they were, for the most part, friends. More importantly, they were _nakama_. Zoro figured humoring him and offering a little support was the least he could do.

"Either is fine with me," he answered with a shrug. "Women are softer, and nice to look at… pretty catering, too." Zoro paused to glance at Sanji, who was watching him intently, his exposed eye noticeably wider. The swordsman went on. "On the other hand, you don't have to be as careful with men… and they can be all of those things, as well. They might not be as loyal, I guess… but if you come cross the right one, well…" Again, he shrugged.

Zoro hoped that his response was satisfactory to the cook. Whereas Sanji always chased women, he had never established a sexual preference of his own. As he stated before, gender didn't mean a whole lot to him. There were dozens of other things, relationship wise, that Zoro deemed more important.

"The… right one…" Sanji echoed, gazing down at the path. It was a huge relief to know that Zoro wasn't opposed to the thought of being with a man, or that was what he interpreted, anyway. That was another issue he could put behind him. Now, to determine his next step…

* * *

It was approaching two in the morning when the cook and swordsman returned to the Sunny. Sanji was finished with his pint of vodka by this point. He was tipsy to the point of slight staggering, but thankfully, his speech wasn't too delayed. The blonde shuffled into the kitchen to dispose of the empty bottle. While there, he got himself another from the pantry. It would come in handy.

Meanwhile, Zoro climbed up to the crow's nest to speak to Chopper. He wanted to get in a couple hours of training, so he volunteered to take what remained of watch duty. The little doctor jumped at the offer, as he had grown drowsy from reading most of the night and craved a nap. Zoro smiled as he watched Chopper scurry down the ladder with his blanket.

The swordsman settled into his preferred space and started to remove his shirt, the one Sanji loaned him. He held the garment in his hands once it was off, a reflective look on his face. He wondered if he should return it right away, or wait until the cook asked for it. Perhaps he should wash it first.

Zoro brought the shirt to his nose. It didn't smell, or rather, it didn't stink. The fabric was full of with familiar odors, though. Most notably, it smelled like the cook, which, he supposed, wasn't strange since the item spent all its time in Sanji's closet. It smelled of the seasonings he used in the kitchen, of his shampoo, of cigarette smoke, and lightly of his cologne. Zoro had to admit it was a nice scent. A faint smiled graced his face, and he flung the shirt across his shoulder. He decided not to wait to return it.

The green-haired man lifted the hatch, which led down to the deck. He jumped in mild surprise to find Sanji on the other side of it. Apparently, the cook was just about to open it, himself. "Oh. Hey," Zoro greeted, stepping back so the blonde could enter the circular room.

The sight of him doing so was somewhere close to hilarious. Sanji was, obviously, still discovering that everything was a little harder when inebriated. Booze in hand, the curly-browed idiot hauled his body through the opening, moving awkwardly and mumbling the entire way. He closed the hatch with his leg once inside and then scrambled to his feet. Zoro shook his head, feeling relieved that Sanji even managed to climb the ladder.

"Where're you goin', marimo?" the cook asked, opening the bottle he carried. Zoro recognized the smell and identified the contents to be sake.

"I was coming down to give this back," the swordsman answered, taking the shirt from his shoulder and offering it. "Thanks."

Sanji stared at the garment for a moment. In his mind, he did a little drunken math. The shirt in Zoro's hand meant that it was not on his body, and if it was not on his body, then his body was bare, and if his body was bare, that meant he didn't have a shirt on.

An ocean-blue eye fell upon that expanse of muscled, bronze perfection, and Sanji nearly collapsed. He cleared his throat. "N-No, you keep it…" the cook managed to say. "I can't wear it anyhow…" He quickly had a swig of sake.

Zoro hesitated. "You sure?"

"Mm-hm," Sanji mumbled around the neck of the bottle.

"Heh, okay," the first mate replied in a pleased tone of voice. He withdrew the shirt and went to drape it over one of the metal bars he used when doing pull-ups. "Did you pass Chopper a minute ago?" Zoro asked without turning around.

"Uh, no… I was in the kitchen. Why?" Sanji asked, glancing down at the hatch. He sneakily engaged the lock with a nudge from his foot.

"Mm. I was wondering if he saw your head," Zoro replied casually.

Sanji absent-mindedly touched the sore spot above his eye. He winced and applied a gentle rub to the area. "It'll be fine…" he answered, toeing off his shoes. The cook had another drink before slowly advancing on his occupied crewmate. It was now or never…

At the other side of the small room, Zoro sighed. "If you say so." He finished setting aside his swords and turned just in time to come face-to-face with Sanji. There was, maybe, a good seven inches between their noses. Wide-eyed, Zoro instinctively stepped back to create more space. Mysteriously, the blonde simply grinned and moved with him.

Zoro's surprised expression faded and was replaced with one Sanji found he was unable to read. "What are you doing?" the swordsman asked calmly.

"I want you to taste this," Sanji replied, showing him the sake. He slowly waved the open bottle back and forth in front of Zoro's face in a teasing manner. A frown creased the swordsman's brow. Skeptically, he reached for the drink, only to have it moved out of his grasp.

"Ah," Sanji chided, smirking at Zoro, who stood confused. He brought the spout to his lips and drew a little of the alcohol into his mouth. "Taste…" the cook said, taking a cautious step forward. He slid his right arm around Zoro's neck and leaned towards his face. There was a moment of silence and then…

"Stop, Sanji," Zoro said before their lips made contact. His voice wasn't angry, but it was firm and even. The cook obeyed, as much as he didn't want to. Zoro reached up and grasped his arm just above his elbow. He, ever so gently, removed it from his neck. Sanji tried not to panic.

"You should go and get some sleep, you're drunk," said the swordsman. He turned away without another word, heading to another corner of the loft.

Sanji bit the inside of his jaw and willed himself to speak. "Zoro…" he said, "I know what I'm doing…"

"No, you don't. You've had a lot to drink. Your head will be clearer in the morning," the broader man answered. He bent to pick up one of his larger weights. A pale hand caught his wrist, not trying to stop him, but simply touching.

Zoro paused and straightened up. He gazed steadily at the cook, his face the picture of neutrality. There was a troubled, but determined look in Sanji's eye, as well as something else… Fear?

"My head is clear enough," Sanji said, moving closer once more. He tried to pull Zoro's arm around his waist. The other man resisted, though, when he realized what he was doing.

"I said stop, Sanji," Zoro repeated, his tone a little softer this time. "You're drunk."

"No, I'm not." It was a partial lie. The cook let go of Zoro's wrist. He leaned into his crewmate and wrapped both arms around his neck. Again, Sanji attempted to kiss him.

Zoro turned his head, "Cut it out. You think you do, but you don't want this… not with me."

"What makes you so sure you know what I want?" Sanji asked, "I should know better than anyone. This _**is**_ what I want…"

The swordsman closed his eyes. "You'd be making a mistake. Once you're sober, you'll feel differently."

"No, I won't!" the blonde insisted, speaking louder than he had intended. His frustration was getting the better of him. Sanji looked down at the floor. "I know that I won't. I feel like this when I'm sober, I feel like this when I'm drunk, when I'm in the kitchen… when we fight. It never stops. It just gets stronger," he confessed quietly.

Zoro opened his eyes again, but his neutral expression didn't change. "It will stop. You're… You're just lonely. Things will change for you, though, if you have the patience…"

Sanji frowned. "I don't want to be patient, anymore. I've waited and waited, and nothing's different, Zoro," Sanji said as he locked eyes with the swordsman. The two pirates stared wordlessly for about sixty seconds. The blonde's demeanor changed during this time. Something had dawned on him, and he looked hurt, dejected.

"It's 'cause it's me… You're… not interested," he murmured as the grim realization set in. "I'm not… someone you'd want…" said the cook, the heartbreak evident in his voice as he slowly lowered his arms from Zoro's shoulders.

"It's…" Zoro started, sighing deeply before continuing. "It's not that. Don't you get it? I'm trying to keep you from doing anything you'll regret later. Can't you appreciate that?"

"Can't you trust me to know my own feelings?" Sanji shot back, his fringe now shadowing both his eyes. "If you can't do that, then I don't want your pity."

Zoro couldn't believe they were having this conversation. He held in another exasperated sigh. "It's not pity, cook. It's concern…" he said, raking a hand through his short, evergreen locks. Was Sanji really serious? It wasn't just the liquor talking? Zoro was having trouble wrapping his mind around the situation.

Oddly enough, though, a few things were starting to make sense. He thought back to previous days. The strange behavior, the extra attention, the gifts… Was this the reason behind all of that? Because the cook actually…?

"How long have you felt this way?" Zoro asked before he could catch himself.

Sanji gave somber shrug. "Dunno… I guess I've always had a certain amount of respect for you, but then it… just escalated from there… I guess I didn't really acknowledge it until after we left Thriller Bark…"

Zoro instantly recalled their adventure on that dark island. They helped Brook, encountered the undead, and fought one of the seven warlords… or tried to, at least. Bartholomew Kuma. He laid waste to them all and planned to take Luffy's life. He even went so far as to offer them pardons if they gave their captain up. Zoro frowned at the memory.

The sound of a humorless chuckle from Sanji brought him back to reality. "I really thought you were gone for a minute, you know," the cook said, "I wanted to kick your sorry ass for knocking me out and acting on your own."

Sanji had never been so worried for someone before. Their crew would have been devastated if Zoro hadn't survived. Luffy would have been inconsolable. He realized after it was all over that he, too, would have been in the same boat, as it were. Out of everyone on the ship, he was probably closest to the swordsman. The thought of how Zoro nearly died never failed to send a pang of dismay throughout his entire body.

"_**You make my heart hurt, you make my love burn."**_

"After that, I understood that what I felt wasn't just respect anymore…" Sanji spoke up, putting an end to the contemplative atmosphere. He glanced towards Zoro. The first mate was watching him carefully. "I don't want to walk away from this," said the cook, his fist tightening around the neck of the forgotten bottle of sake. "I want to… I'm ready to act on how I feel…"

"_**You make the clock stop, you make my world turn."**_

Zoro didn't speak. He continued to observe the blonde as he sat the bottle down on the floor. Sanji approached Zoro once more, though he didn't touch him. He searched those smoldering onyx eyes. "I can't force you to love me…" he admitted, shamefully averting his gaze a moment later. "But… couldn't you try?"

"_**The words mean nothing, cause I've abused them."**_

The swordsman could only imagine how Sanji must have been feeling. He had just bared his heart to him and asked for a chance at acceptance. The cook was so use the sting of rejection. Zoro didn't want to see him suffer it again, and even more, he didn't wan to be the one responsible. Not that he would ever agree to a relationship out of sympathy. If it was just that, then he wouldn't hesitate to deny Sanji the chance he desired.

It was, however, more than just that…

"_**And you're touching the surface when I need an infusion."**_

"I can try…" Zoro said. He saw hope and relief wash over Sanji like a torrent. The swordsman flashed a small grin. "You're still an annoying idiot, though."

Sanji grinned widely in return. "Says the directionally challenged marimo lump," the cook replied before all but pouncing on his crewmate. He slid his fingers into that moss-colored hair and pulled the swordsman in for an eager kiss. This time, Zoro let him.

Sanji closed his eyes, savoring the moment he had wanted for so long. The kiss was gentle, experimental, but amazing. Zoro was being so receptive. His strong arms snaked around the cook's waist and Sanji wanted to melt right then and there. "Marimo…" he murmured against soft lips. Sanji locked his fingers behind Zoro's head and then took a careful step forward, then another, and another. He never once broke contact as he steered Zoro backwards, guiding him towards the cushioned bench beneath the windows.

The swordsman didn't resist. He responded to the slowly intensifying kiss with a coolness that made Sanji all the more enthused. The blonde swiped his tongue across Zoro's lower lip. He wanted inside, to explore that smart mouth and claim it as his own. Sanji repeated the action, urging his new lover to respond more quickly.

Zoro granted him access just as the duo reached the bench. It bumped the backs of Zoro's legs and Sanji wasted no time in pushing him down into a sitting position. The kiss deepened and tongues tangled. Sanji slid into Zoro's lap. The cook gave himself an imaginary pat on the back as he drew a purr from the usually stoic man.

Zoro sucked on the tongue that invaded his mouth. It tasted of alcohol, tobacco, and something else that he could only assume was Sanji's own unique flavor. Calloused hands caressed their way down Sanji's clothed back until they reached his hips. The cook's legs were situated on either side of Zoro's body, trapping him between them. Sanji was letting his hands wander across the swordsman's chest. His slender fingers were examining the scar with curiousity.

Sanji had seen the nearly two-foot long injury dozens of times before, but never had he gotten so familiar with it. He flattened his palms against Zoro's pectoral muscles and applied gentle pressure, enough that the swordsman was rested against the back of the bench. Zoro was already missing a shirt, thankfully. It meant one less garment Sanji would have to worry himself with removing.

Nimble fingers danced their way south. Sanji groped the front of Zoro's pants and soon found the means to undo them. The sound of the zipper cut through the steamy silence and caused Zoro's actions to slow. He disengaged their lips and stared up at his fellow pirate.

"Oi," Zoro murmured, "How far do you want this to go, cook?" He gazed into Sanji's one exposed eye and attempted to gleam his answer before he even spoke.

Sanji leaned forward to press their foreheads together, and spoke against his mouth. "I want everything…" he whispered, "I want it all…" He applied a soft touch to Zoro's concealed crotch. It made him inhale. "I want this…"

Zoro was surprised by how easily satisfied he was with this answer. The cook's words rung loudly in his mind. He nodded to convey his willingness and received another kiss from the blonde. Zoro's hands climbed the front of Sanji's dress shirt, rapidly popping the buttons loose along the way.

Sanji made a noise of displeasure and Zoro slowed down. He knew that there would probably be hell to pay if he ruined the cook's clothes. Zoro was suddenly tempted to do some sort of damage to them just to piss Sanji off. This idea was quickly pushed to the edge of his mind, logged away for future use. Zoro's hands slipped inside the open shirt and he happily caressed the pale flesh underneath. He loosened the cook's tie. Zoro removed the item and then pushed the shirt from Sanji's shoulders, ghosting over his tightening nipples along the way.

The cook breathed a sigh of delight. Zoro turned his attention on Sanji's signature black slacks. He opened them with ease. "Lift your hips," he instructed and his lover obeyed. Zoro reached inside to hook his fingers into the ban of Sanji's shorts. He pulled them _and_ his pants down in one fluid motion. Sanji shifted his weight helpfully and wiggled each of his legs to effectly discard the garments.

Zoro could see everything, as the blonde now sat naked on his lap. Sanji noticed him staring and blushed. His developing hardness twitched under the scrutiny. Sanji liked the feel of Zoro's eyes on his body. The first mate trailed his left hand up one of the pale, muscled thighs. He marveled at how someone could be so thin, but so freakishly strong. This was only the second or third time Zoro had seen Sanji completely nude. The first time was inside King Cobra's bathhouse in Alabasta. The cook had been far from aroused at the time, however. Unlike now.

"Touch me, Zoro…" came the heated whisper. Sanji was gazing at him once more. "I want you to…" he added before leaning forward to kiss the swordsman again. This one was just as steamy as their previous tangles, but ended much quicker. Zoro kissed and bit at the cook's neck before trailing lower. He reached his right nipple and began to tease it. In the meantime, his fingers wrapped themselves around Sanji's exposed member, stroking the length slowly.

Sanji shuddered and pressed himself harder against the calloused friction. Zoro sucked on the tense nipple while his hand fondled Sanji down below. The sounds being made by the cook were doing wonderful things to his own semi-erection.

Overwhelmed by the need to touch his lover in return, Sanji fished Zoro's cock from within his pants and began to apply slow, but thorough strokes. Zoro expressed a purr of enjoyment. He abandoned the one taut nipple and moved to give the other the same treatment. Between them, Zoro released Sanji and pushed the cook's hand away from his own shaft. The cook whined in protest, but gasped at the following sensation.

"Ah… Nnh… Marimo…" Sanji moaned, shutting his eyes. Zoro had easily fisted them both. He stroked their cocks together at a medium pace that was making the cook squirm. Zoro sighed around the nipple in his mouth, biting, kissing, and licking it until it was just as tight and hard as its twin.

"Ahh, fuck… Ah…" breathed the cook. He held onto Zoro's shoulders and pressed his knees into the soft padding of the bench. Sanji couldn't help it, he started thrusting into the swordsman's hand. His grip, the friction, the wonderful slickness… it was beginning to drive him wild.

Zoro let go of his member and focused his attention solely on Sanji, wanting to bring him to completion. He appeared to be close. A deep blush was making itself at home on the blonde's face. His eyes were closed and his lips were parted. Moans were escaping from between them constantly. Zoro applied more pressure to Sanji's cock and pumped him faster.

"Nnngh! Aah, Z-Zoro… N-No," Sanji panted, clinging to the broad shoulders in front of him. "I-I'm gonna cum… ahh! T-Too fast…"

"Go ahead and cum, ero-cook," Zoro replied, unable to help smirking lightly at the sight. "Don't hold back."

"Ahh! Fuck!" Sanji swore, his body tensing. Zoro's encouragement was too sexy. His hips jerked as he released his seed into the swordsman's hand. He slouched forward once he finished. His forehead came to rest against Zoro's collarbone as he caught his breath. "The hell, marimo…?"

Zoro withdrew his hand and touched his fingers together, inspecting the collected liquid. "You came a lot," he commented, a chuckle in his voice.

Sanji scoffed and applied a bite to Zoro's neck. "What the hell did you do that for…?" he asked, tilting his head to look up at his lover's face.

The first mate's mouth split into a mischievous grin. "We don't have any lube, idiot cook. I had to make do," Zoro explained. "Now, relax," he added before reaching down and around Sanji's hip. His sticky fingers ventured between firm, pale cheeks. He found the tight ring of muscle rather quickly. Zoro began to rub and prod it gently, but with purpose.

"Ahh!" came the startled gasp from the cook. Sanji tightened his grip on Zoro. He flushed about sixteen different shades of red, squirming in response to the strange feeling.

Zoro glanced at Sanji and raised an eyebrow. "Oi, I said relax," he scolded, able to feel his muscles tensing around his finger. He paused and reached for the cook's erection again. Zoro started to pump him slowly, knowing that the pleasure would probably take the edge off his stress level and make him loosen up. It worked.

The swordsman pushed his finger inside, but going no further than the first knuckle. Zoro was positive that Sanji was still a virgin, as far as this sort of thing was concerned. He knew enough not to rush things the first time. After about a thirty second halt, he started pushing again. This time, Zoro let his entire finger sink into the cook's body.

"Ah… Zoro…" Sanji sighed, "Zoro… Zoro…." He was fairly sure that his brain wasn't functioning correctly. All the blonde could think to say was the swordsman's name. The feeling of his finger exploring his insides was strange, totally alien. Sanji couldn't decide if it felt good, or just plain weird.

Zoro introduced a second finger and watched the cook's face. He was able read pain in his expression and he resumed stroking him. Sanji mewled but relaxed once more. Zoro gave his neck a teasing nip. "You're so hot inside…" he murmured as he stretched and prepared his entrance.

Sanji shivered at the comment, frowning with embarrassment. "D-Damn, perverted, mosshead," he replied in sections, bopping Zoro's jaw with the side of his head as a weak attempt at revenge.

Zoro smirked at the complaining cook. His gripes didn't hinder the ministrations of Zoro's hand. The swordsman worked his index and middle fingers as deeply inside Sanji as they could go. He twisted and scissored them, widening the blonde's virgin walls. A particularly needy whine caused Zoro's cock to throb. He purred and licked his lips, shifting his wrist a little so that his ring finger could slip inside with the others. He thought about stopping at two, but that wouldn't have been fair to Sanji.

The first mate steadily stroked the cook with his right hand, in the meantime. He made sure not to do this too fast or too firmly. Zoro didn't want to bring Sanji to climax again so soon. He simply wanted to keep him pleasured enough so that he remained calm. It seemed to be doing the trick. Zoro used his thumb to rub across the head of Sanji's cock, smearing the collected precum.

"Ah! Hahh… Shit… G-Good… Ahh…" the cook moaned, "H-Hurry up…"

Zoro's three fingers were slowly thrusting in and out of Sanji's spread passage. He was pleased by the lack of resistance. There would still be pain upon the actual penetration, but now at least, things wouldn't be _so_ bad. Zoro removed his fingers and his right hand, as well. He spread their juices on and around his own shaft.

"Raise up again…" Zoro said to the dazed blonde.

Sanji nodded and did as he was told, using his powerful legs to hoist his hips. His head was swimming and his blue eyes were glazed with desire. He knew what was coming next, and he was more than ready for it.

Zoro took hold of his cock and touched the tip against Sanji's quivering hole. "You sure?" He knew that he probably didn't need to ask, but felt that it was the right thing to do.

"H-Hell yes… Do it," the trembling blonde replied. "Put it in…"

The swordsman nodded, "Remember what I said…" he warned, referring to staying relaxed. Zoro captured Sanji's mouth in another hungry kiss and pressed forward. His tip slid past the initial resistance with relative ease.

Sanji's breath hitched. He groaned into Zoro's mouth and dug his fingers into bronze flesh. "Mm, w-wait… l-let me…" mumbled the cook, causing Zoro to pause. Sanji's thighs trembled as he took control of the penetration process. He lowered himself onto the impressive hardness of his lover. There wasn't a whole lot of pain, just insane heat. The pressure was more than he imagined it would be. Sanji felt as though he were being wedged in two, and not even half of Zoro's cock was inside him yet.

"Fuck, you're h-huge…" grunted the blonde, stopping a moment to rest. Zoro's only response was covering Sanji's lips with his own. The cook muttered a lukewarm complaint, but the other man was not deterred. His goal was to, once again, keep Sanji distracted enough so that he wouldn't focus on the pain, or whatever discomfort he might have been feeling. Zoro sucked Sanji's tongue and nibbled at his lips, and slowly but surely, the cook sank onto his length. Zoro filled him up, inch by inch.

Finally, the cook was able to rest completely on his lap again, if he was positioned a little higher than before. Sanji broke the kiss and exhaled deeply. "Sh-Shit, thought that'd take… another hour…" he joked breathlessly.

Zoro grinned. "So did I," he answered, placing his hands upon his lover's mildly shivering hips. "Tell me when you're ready."

"Didn't I… say let me do it, mosshead?" Sanji emphasized his words by grinding against Zoro's balls-deep cock. It made the swordsman grunt. Sanji slowly lifted his rear and then sat back down. Both he, and Zoro, expressed soft moans at the sensation. This was probably the most awkward thing he had ever done, the cook reflected. At the same time, it was one of the trickiest situations that he liked the best.

It took Sanji several tries before he found a decent rhythm. He used his arms, as well as Zoro's shoulders, to steady his body, and his legs served as effective pistons. His moans became more plentiful as his pleasure heightened. The cook found himself wanting more. He moved more vigorously. "Ahh… Ah… Hah…" he panted, the sounding coming in time with his movements.

Zoro was a pretty quiet bedmate. Despite his enjoyment, the swordsman didn't make a whole lot of noise. He was discovering that he preferred to listen to Sanji, anyhow. The sounds he made were passionate and conveyed everything he felt. Zoro was tired of doing nothing, though. He gripped Sanji's hips a little tighter, making a conscious effort not to bruise him.

The swordsman offered no warning before giving a powerful, upward thrust of his hips. The action made Sanji jerk and moan sharply. "Ahh, fuck!" hissed the cook, his face distorted by pleasure. "H-Holy shit, d-do that again…!"

Zoro was happy to oblige. His hands drifted around to cup Sanji's ass. Zoro snapped and rolled his hips, burying his rock-hard cock inside the gasping blonde again and again. Sanji's own movements were becoming uncoordinated. They were difficult to keep up with Zoro moving so energetically beneath him. It felt amazing.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah.. ahh, hah… hahh, ahh!" Sanji's moans were coming consecutively and increasing in volume. Zoro was very glad no one else, save for Chopper (who was hopefully asleep), was on board the ship.

The cook ceased all his previous motion. He was wordlessly handing the reins completely over to Zoro. This was too much, he was fucking him so good… Sanji didn't mind relinquishing control.

"Feels good, cook?" Zoro asked between grunts. The answer was obvious, sure, but he wanted to hear it from Sanji… if he still had the capacity to form words.

"Ah.. Aah! Y-Yeah… Ohh, ah, ah, ahh! Ahh, sh-shit…! H-Harder!" Sanji cried, a thin trail of saliva leaking from his open mouth. He could hear himself, his voice, and the things he was saying. Sanji was numbly aware that this was less than dignified. The trouble was that he was hard-pressed to give a damn.

The only things he cared about now was the speed of Zoro's thrusting, the strength behind his movements, and the amazing burn of his cock as it abused his insides. Zoro bounced Sanji up and down on his shaft like he was riding a horse. The swordsman could feel his desire for more contact growing.

Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji's back and came to a sudden stop. Panting heavily, the cook opened his eyes. "Ma.. Marimo, wh-what…? Aah!" he questioned before yelping as Zoro stood up with him in tow. The green-haired man didn't respond. He sank to his knees on the floor and dumped Sanji on his back, right onto his exercise mat. Their connection was never broken.

The cook realized what was going on and didn't resist or complain. Zoro hovered above him now, situated between Sanji's spread legs. Sanji smirked up at him before pulling him down for a deep kiss. The swordsman kissed back and resumed thrusting.

"AAH!" Sanji gasped, wrenching his mouth from Zoro's as ecstasy shot through his body. The first mate's exploring cock had found his prostate. Zoro suspected the cause of the reaction and kept thrusting in that direction. He slammed into Sanji hard and fast, pounding his sweetspot.

Sanji whimpered, yelped, and moaned below him. He wrapped his legs around Zoro's waist. "Aaahh! Hah, hah, aah! Fuck! Ahh, y-you're in.. aah, d-deeper th-than before, aah! S-So deep!" Sanji managed to say through his gasps and cries of pure bliss.

Zoro hammered his length inside his lover, urged on by the feeling of Sanji clinging to him like his life depended on physical contact. "Feels good, cook..." he moaned, making a statement this time, instead of asking a question. Zoro continued to explore him. "I'm… getting close…" the swordsman added, but his movements didn't slow. He wanted to give Sanji the last of everything he had until he couldn't go on.

"Hahh, m-me too…!" the cook replied, making a snap decision before speaking again. "Mari… mo… Aah, hah, ah… I-Inside… C-Cum inside… Ah, I want it a-all…" Sanji didn't want Zoro removing his dick from his ass under any circumstances. Zoro made no objections. He felt his cock throbbing within the cook. He was almost there.

"Ahh... Sanji..." Zoro moaned, calling his lover by his name for once. He pressed his face against Sanji's neck and groaned as he gave a few final, desperate thrusts. His climax hit him like one of Sanji's kicks. The only real difference was that this was about a hundred times more enjoyable.

Zoro drove his cock inside Sanji once last time, burying it as deep as he could. It spasmed and pulsed within that wonderful, snug space. His seed spilled forth, hot and gushing, filling his partner up. Sanji performed a perfect arch as he, too, reached his end. The cook screamed and his body, damp with sweat, shook as he released between their toned abdomens.

It was a good five minutes before either of the young pirates were able to relax. Zoro panted as he lay between Sanji's legs. Never before had he experienced such an extreme release. This had been, as far as he was concerned, nothing short of amazing. Sanji felt the same way.

Sprawled out on his back, the cook panted heavily, slowly catching his breath. His joints ached. His skin was sticky. His blonde fringe was plastered to his face and his cheeks were red hot. Sanji opened his eyes, which were cloudy. His expression was dazed and exhaustively sated.

Zoro leaned up to press their foreheads together. Sanji's exposed eye focused on him and a crooked smile spread on his face. The swordsman couldn't help copying the action. "You good, Prince eyebrows?" he asked.

"I'm… fucking spectacular," the cook replied, making Zoro chuckle.

"Oi, marimo…?" Sanji spoke up after a moment.

"What?"

Brief silence.

"Again?" asked the cook.

Zoro's smile morphed into a grin.

"Yeah."

_End of Chapter Five_

**BlackRoseVixen05:** **Whoa! I haven't written a lemon in soooooo long! And compared to my previous chapters, this baby is massive! I hope everyone enjoyed these new developments. If you thought the story was over, then you'd be wrong ^_^ Please leave a review for me! They make me smile and encourage me to continue, as well as to improve, so I'd really, really appreciate it! Thanks! See you next time! :D Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't not own One Piece, its characters, nor am I making money for writing this fiction.**

_Chapter Six_

Zoro was startled awake the next morning by the sudden, rapid movements of the body (formally) next to him. His vision was a little cloudy, but he could still spot the silhouette of Sanji scrambling across the floor… naked, and on all fours, no less. Zoro blinked hard to clear the haze from his eyes. "…Cook?"

Sanji ignored him completely as he crawled to the opposite end of the room and began searching urgently for something. Confused, Zoro observed the scene with a slight frown. _'What the hell is he doing?'_'

"Cook?" Zoro repeated, speaking a little louder this time. The swordsman sat up and ruffled his own hair. "What is it?"

Sanji ignored him once more and continued to rifle through the moderately cluttered area behind Zoro's weight rack. The cook was trembling and emitting quiet, pained grunts. He soon found the object he was looking for, snatching the item out of its hiding place. It was a small plastic trash bin. It was empty and about the size of a five-gallon bucket.

Zoro barely had time to wonder why Sanji needed a garbage can before the cook stuck his head inside it and retched loudly. The unexpected and equally unpleasant sound made Zoro's eyes widen. He understood in a flash: another hangover. Zoro got up and speedily made his way to the other man.

The swordsman stooped behind his new lover and laid a hand upon his back. Sanji's skin was clammy and his muscles were tense. Zoro started to gently rub his shoulder. After a few moments, the blonde began to cough as his bout of vomiting slowed to a stop.

"Morning," Zoro said, though there was very little cheer in his voice.

Sanji acknowledged him with a groan. "Marimo…"

Zoro snickered. "Knew you were drinking too much."

The cook scoffed tiredly inside the trashcan and applied a half-hearted kick to Zoro's leg. Sanji could care less about his drinking. In fact, he was thankful for most of its effects. The alcohol provided invaluable help with his goal of expressing his true feelings to the thickheaded swordsman. Although Sanji couldn't recall a whole lot about the previous night, the throbbing pain in both his anus and lower back was a humongous clue.

'_So Zoro and I actually… whoa,'_ Sanji thought, starting to wrack his brain for any and all images and/or details he could uncover. If he wasn't feeling so sick, the cook reflected, he would probably be grinning like a crazy person. Behind him, Zoro was caressing lazy patterns on his back with his large, calloused hands. It was so soothing, and kind…

Sanji didn't have as much time as he would have liked to appreciate the thoughtful gesture. Another wave of nausea hit him square in the gut, causing his stomach to ache and spasm. Cold beads of sweat blossomed on his skin. Sanji gripped the sides of the bin and, not ten seconds later, was throwing up again.

Zoro watched quietly. He wasn't a squeamish man by any means, but he didn't like to see the cook in such distress. There wasn't much he could do for him, though. Hangovers were just one of those things that had no real cure, despite a variety of treatments.

The blonde's slender body trembled and strained as he continued to empty the contents of his stomach into the trash pail. Accidentally, Sanji allowed his head to dip too low, which resulted in vomit exiting through his nose as well as his mouth. His eyes widened as his airways were momentarily cut off. It was a painful choking sensation. The bile burned like acid. Sanji gagged and began to hack violently into the bin.

Zoro applied a few firm slaps to Sanji's back in an attempt to stop the coughing and make breathing a little easier. It didn't seem to be working. "I'm gonna get Chopper," Zoro decided, rising to go and pull on his boots. The swordsman had never removed his pants during their romp, so other than lacking a shirt, he was pretty much dressed.

Sanji lifted a hand to halt Zoro on his way to the exit hatch. "W-Wait…" the cook panted, "Don't… Don't bring him up h-here… I'll come down…" he managed to say between coughs and ragged breaths. "I'll… get dressed and come down… Go let him know…"

The first mate was unsure of this choice of action, but nodded anyhow. He dropped through the trap down and slid down the ladder to the deck. Now alone inside the Crow's Nest, Sanji managed to haul himself to his feet and shuffle uncoordinatedly towards the circular bench where his clothes had been discarded. His body ached so badly that he couldn't help groaning as he moved. Sanji made a mental note to never again have sex with Zoro without proper lubrication.

The cook paused at this thought. _'Sex with Zoro…'_ he repeated in his mind, unable to quell the giddy feeling that bubbled in his chest. Sanji had done it… He accomplished his goal, and had been given the chance at a relationship with the pirate he had come to love… All his pain and sickness aside, this was a wonderful, wonderful day.

Sanji sluggishly dressed himself and started a cautious decent to the deck. He was less than halfway down the 100-foot mast when it occurred to the cook that perhaps this hadn't been such a good idea. His nausea was starting to return. It made his head spin and his stomach churn. Sanji gripped the rungs of the ladder and shut his eyes tightly. "D-Damn…" he swore, groaning as he waited for the world to stop doing loopty-loops.

Below, Zoro and Chopper emerged from the infirmary. The little doctor was eager to tend to Sanji no sooner than he learned of his ailment. Chopper would have preferred to treat his crewmate while he was still inside the crow's nest, but no such luck. He was too late. The cook was already attempting the dangerous climb, which was, in Chopper's opinion, all the more hazardous because of his condition.

"Sanji! What's wrong?!" the reindeer shouted up the mast when he noticed the blonde wasn't moving. "Sanji?!"

Sanji slowly opened his exposed eye and peered down at his friend and his lover, only to see about four or five copies of the deck swirling beneath him. The young chef shuddered and shut his eye once again. "I-I'm coming! Just give me a sec!" he yelled back, stifling a groan as his head swam profusely. "J-Just… ah… Dizzy…" he muttered.

"You're dizzy?" Chopper echoed, his keen ears able to hear Sanji regardless of the staggering height. "Okay, don't move! I'm coming up!"

Zoro looked to the doctor. "I'll come too."

Chopper shook his head, "No. Too many people on the ladder won't doing anything except jar him more and make the dizziness worse," the boy explained before growing into his larger form. "Hang tight, I'm on my way!" Chopper called out as he started up the ladder.

Sanji didn't respond. He simply cursed under his breath at the thought of being "rescued" from the high place like some cat stuck up a tree, or worse, a damsel in distress… The shitty marimo wasn't even the one coming to save him! Sanji figured that was probably Chopper's doing, though. Zoro couldn't really be blamed.

The cook waited patiently on the ladder for Chopper to reach him. Once he did, the furry doctor extended an arm towards him. "Here, can you climb on?" he asked. "Be sure and move carefully."

"Right…" Sanji breathed as he slowly let go of his lifeline and slid onto Chopper's outstretched arm. The burly doctor was able to support him easily, letting his friend ride in the bend of his elbow as he climbed down to the grassy deck where Zoro was waiting for them.

"There," Chopper said when they arrived, "Can you walk?" he asked the squinting cook. He received a dismissive grunt of confirmation and lowered Sanji to his feet. "Follow me to the infirmary. I'll give you something for your stomach," said Chopper, shrinking back into his smaller, cuddlier form. He scurried off to the medical room.

The cook trailed the scampering reindeer while shielding his sensitive eyes from the early-morning sunlight. Doing so helped his dizziness a little bit. He cast a glance towards Zoro as he passed him and spared the swordsman a sheepish, but strangely playful smile. Zoro grinned in return. It was an unspoken promise between the two of them to meet up again later for more… private times.

Sanji was instructed to have a seat on the examination cot after entering the ship's clinic. Chopper hopped up onto his favorite swivel chair and scooted close to the blonde. "So… just the usual? Hangover symptoms?" he asked curiously, but with a little exasperation in his adorable voice.

"Yeah… pretty much," Sanji replied, rubbing his aching forehead. "Something for this damn nausea is good enough… At least I'll be able to cook without wanting to puke at everything I smell…"

Chopper turned to pick up a white plastic jar from the shelf just above his desk. "You know… you really should stop drinking so much," the little doctor advised. "I've noticed, and… I'm sure some of the others have, too. I wanted to ask about it a while ago, but I didn't want to upset you… I just couldn't tell if something was bothering you, or if you were just having fun…"

Sanji was a little dumbfounded. He never expected Chopper to take such a direct approach and inquire about his drinking. It was a sweet gesture. Chopper was such a nice kid. If anyone on the ship would notice something amiss and be concerned for his health, it would definitely be their resident physician and emergency food supply.

The cook smiled to his younger crewmate, feeling touched by his consideration. He reached over and patted the top of Chopper's pink hat. "Thanks, but… you don't need to worry about me. There's nothin' wrong. I've just been having a real good time lately," Sanji lied, "I guess I have been takin' things a little too far."

Chopper looked up at the blonde with a blush on his furry cheeks. "Yeah… Just be careful. I know what happened last night is just something that people do… but all these hangovers aren't good for you," he said as he unscrewed the top of the jar and shook two fat, white pills into the center of his little cloven hoof. "These should make your stomach discomfort a little less intense, as well as suppress your urge to vomit. I also suggest eating a couple slices of bread when you get to the kitchen. It will help soak up the excess alcohol in your system."

"You always know just what to do, Dr. Chopper," Sanji said with as much cheerfulness as he could muster. He praised the young medic in the hopes that he would forget about the issue of his drinking.

Just as Sanji suspected, the compliment sent Chopper into a fit of both wiggles and giggles. "Shut up, you jerk face! You know saying stuff like that doesn't make me happy or anything!" The pint-sized reindeer danced on his chair and tugged shyly on the brim of his hat. "Get out of here, you bastard," he laughed.

Sanji stood up with a grin on his face. "You're the doctor," he said before taking his leave, the nausea pills in hand. He sighed as he strode down the empty hall. Thoughts of the day's breakfast began to cycle through his brain. His stomach protested, but Sanji couldn't just stifle his culinary creativity, especially not when he had a hungry crew to feed. He could do something simple, Sanji figured, maybe something a little old-fashioned? He thought…sliced ham, poached eggs, waffles or pancakes, definitely some extra sausage for Luffy, a little fruit salad…

'Needs something else…' Sanji said to himself, rounding the corner and venturing out on deck. He lifted his free hand to shield his eyes once again. The cook lengthened his strides. He was eager to get to the kitchen and out of the sun. What else could he prepare that would go well with eggs and ham…?

A grin developed on his face as he thought of the solution: potatoes. Some nice, chunky skillet potatoes with peppers, mushrooms, and onions, and just a little cheese sprinkled on top. "Perfect," Sanji muttered with satisfaction as he entered the galley.

"What is?" asked a voice.

Sanji blinked. To his surprise, Zoro was there. The muscle-bound moss-head was sitting casually on one of the barstools, his elbows resting on the counter behind him. His previously visible upper body was now covered with one of his usual white shirts and Sanji couldn't help being disappointed by this. The expression on Zoro's face was just as placid as his posture. He seemed so… relaxed, not uptight and scowl-y… and not annoyingly indifferent. Just… relaxed. The cook briefly wondered if this was the Zoro he would get more often now that they were… well, a thing. It would be nice…

"Well?" asked the swordsman, disrupting the silence that was settling around them. "You said something was 'perfect'?"

"Oh," said Sanji as he dropped back into reality. "Nothing… I was just thinking about the breakfast menu," he answered honestly, going behind the counter at which Zoro sat. He opened one of the higher cabinets and took a glass from inside. The swordsman watched as his lover filled said glass with water and used it to swallowed two large tablets.

"How are you feeling?" Zoro questioned. He noticed that Sanji seemed a little steadier on his feet.

"Honestly?" Sanji sighed. He rinsed the now empty glass. "Like shit. Gotta work through it, though…"

Zoro gave the cook an assessing once-over before speaking again. "You should have let Chopper come treat you in the crow's nest… Probably would have been easier on you…"

"Well, yeah, but…" Sanji murmured, drying the glass and then returning it to the cupboard. "I didn't want him to come up and… realize what happened." He gazed down into the empty sink as a blush formed on his otherwise pale cheeks.

The swordsman arched a curious eyebrow. "How the hell would he have known?" he asked with genuine befuddlement.

"The fuck should I know, idiot?" Sanji snapped, though there was considerably less agitation in his voice than usual. "Chopper's a reindeer. He's got a really good sense of smell or whatever… It wouldn't have taken much for him to detect something like… like that."

Zoro seemed to ponder for a moment, and then, strangely, he snickered and shot Sanji a grin. Not just any grin… No, no, this was a grin that would have put the Cheshire Cat to shame. It wasn't quite as wide, Sanji had to admit, but it was just as sly and about ten times more mischievous. The look made the cook just the slightest bit uncomfortable.

"What?!" Sanji barked, "You're creepin' me out, shitty swordsman!"

"You said that Chopper has a great sense of smell…" Zoro replied, the impish grin never leaving his face.

"Yeah, so?" Sanji asked cautiously. He didn't understand what Zoro was getting at.

"So you don't think he was able to pick up on _**your**_ scent, ero-cook?" Zoro stated with much amusement.

Sanji lifted a finger and opened his mouth to retort, but froze mere seconds afterwards. His finger went limp and his face fell as he realized the shitty marimo had a very valid point. Crimson embarrassment spread all over his face. It was like someone had slapped him with a paintbrush. Sanji thought back to something Chopper said in the infirmary that had struck him as odd…

"_Yeah… Just be careful. I know what happened last night is just something that people do… but all these hangovers aren't good for you…"_

The cook turned about fifteen or sixteen different shades of red as he trimmed that statement down just a little more.

"_**I know what happened last night is just something that people do…"**_

Sanji's blood ran cold and Zoro's snickering turned into full-blown laughter. "Looks like you finally get it," the swordsman said between chuckles. "Took you long enough. You should see your face."

"Sh-Shut up, idiot marimo brain!" Sanji yelled, steam practically shooting out of his ears. His heated face was twisted into an extremely sour look of sheer embarrassment. Sanji wanted to crawl inside the oven and never come out again.

Zoro got his laughter under control after a few moments and his grin softened. "Calm down," he said, "There's no point in getting so upset. If he knows, then he knows… but maybe he doesn't. Don't get so bent out of shape."

"You wanna starve, moss-head? Shut it!" Sanji growled, turning his back to the swordsman. He started pulling dishes, utensils, and other items out of the cabinets. He seriously needed to get cooking. Maybe a good distraction would ease his mortification.

Zoro smirked and rose from his seat on the stool. He overstepped his usual kitchen boundaries and ventured behind the counter. The first mate advanced on the cook until he was standing directly behind him. Zoro's smirk grew. He knew Sanji was trying his best to ignore him, but the light shudder that raced down the blonde's spine was a dead giveaway to the fact that he was having a hard time doing so.

"Starve?" Zoro questioned, leaning in closer to the cook so that his nose and lips brushed the back of his neck. He felt Sanji go rigid. "You know you'd never let me," the swordsman whispered softly.

Sanji gripped the edge of the stove. He fought to keep his trembles to a minimum. He didn't want Zoro to see them. The marimo was just messing with him. He knew this, and yet, he couldn't dispute or argue with his comment. It was the truth and they both knew it. The cook wanted to melt at the feeling of Zoro's warm breath on his skin. The sensation triggered a flood of memories from their night together to resurface in his mind. He almost moaned. His blue eyes widened and he managed to catch the sound and swallow it before it escaped.

Zoro continued to smirk against the nape of Sanji's neck before stepping away. He heard the cook release a heavy exhale as he did. The thinner man turned around and glared weakly at his lover, who was obviously very entertained right now. "I'm trying to cook here, baka marimo…"

The first mate's look of amusement transformed into a scowl at his words, though it actually came off as more of a pout, Sanji observed. The cook couldn't contain a chuckle. Really, there was no point in trying to stay mad at Zoro. "Get out of here, would ya? You can bug me as much as you want later."

Some of the mirth returned to Zoro's face. "Is that a promise?" he asked with a bit of that same impishness from before.

Sanji pretended to contemplate this for a good minute before he flashed a smirk of his own. "That is entirely up to you," he replied smoothly.

Zoro grinned wolfishly. "Then it's a fact."

* * *

As usual, breakfast was pure mayhem, but also entirely enjoyable for everyone involved. Sanji found himself feeling a little better as the hours rolled by. His own meal had been quite a bit lighter than normal that morning, but with his stomach feeling as it did, toast and a cup of coffee was more than enough.

Sanji was grateful for the fact that Zoro stayed behind to help with the dishes after the others had gone. It made the process of cleaning up after their crewmates several times easier. There was no rest for the weary, however. No sooner than they finished tidying, it was time for Sanji to begin the lunchtime preparations.

Zoro offered to delay his training and remain to assist with those as well if Sanji needed a hand, but the cook politely declined. He insisted that he could handle it, planning to keep things light: a hearty soup and fresh, crusty bread for sopping. It would be a walk in the park. Sanji ushered the marimo out of kitchen and got to work.

Things were tamer when Sanji rang the galley bell to signal that lunch was served. His crewmates were much less ravenous, and some of them even got their portions to go. Robin was one of them. Sanji noticed the small daypack hanging from her right shoulder as she requested that he pour the soup into a thermos instead of a bowl. The cook complied.

"You heading out, Robin?" Sanji asked curiously.

The beautiful brunette smiled as she answered. "Yes, I am. I want to do a little research into this island's history before we set sail again."

Luffy groaned loudly from the dinner table, where he sat inhaling all the food Sanji placed before him. "That's boring! Did you do that yesterday?" the Captain asked around a hunk of soup-covered bread.

Robin chuckled at his antics. "That's true, but I only paid a visit to the bookstore. The notes were very interesting. Today, though, I'd like to try and find a little more physical history," the archeologist explained.

"What do you mean?" Chopper inquired.

"Remember the signs we passed on our way into town yesterday? One of them had the words 'prairie' and 'tomb' written on it," Robin said as she opened her backpack to insert the canister of soup. "I'm planning to investigate this tomb and see if there is anything I can learn from it."

"Yohohohoho~!" chortled Brook, "How perfectly intriguing, Robin-chan! Would you mind if I were to tag along?"

"Of course not. You're more than welcome," the tall female said, "Anyone else? Swordsman? Miss Navigator?"

Zoro was lifting a glass of iced-tea to his lips, but stalled when Robin mentioned his title. "Oh… Uh, okay…" he replied with a light shrug. "I wouldn't mind seein' more of the island."

"I'll sit this one out," Nami said, "I did all my surveying yesterday, so I'm satisfied."

"Mind if I come?" asked Chopper, sporting a hopeful smile. "I wanna see more, too! It's really pretty here."

Usopp, Luffy, and Franky all declined the trip, finding the aspect of searching old tombs either too boring or far too terrifying. Robin replaced her satchel and then turned to Sanji. "And you, Mr. cook?" she asked, "Will you be joining us, or are you too busy?"

Sanji hesitated with his answer. He faced the sink as he mulled over his options. Venturing off the ship into parts unknown hadn't really been on his list of activities for the day… In all honesty, he wanted nothing more than to go and rest a little before dinnertime. His hangover still had him feeling rather poorly, and his backache (thanks to Zoro) made him dread a long-distance walk… Still, the beautiful Robin had been kind enough to offer… and Zoro was going, too…

The cook finished the clearing the dish-rack before turning to flash his crewmates one of his most winning smiles, an attempt to hide how tired he felt. "Sure, I'd love to come along," he replied, "Will you wait while I go get changed?"

Robin smiled sweetly. "Sure," she said, "We'll either be here or out on deck when you're finished."

"Ah, you're too kind, Robin, my dear! I am undeserving of such compassion!" Sanji gushed before noodling out of the kitchen. "Won't be long!"

At the table, Zoro rolled his eyes.

'_What an idiot.'_

_End of Chapter Six_

**BlackRoseVixen05: **** Howdy, guys! Sorry for the wait! Life has been hectic. Thanks for tuning in for my latest chapter! It's something of a filler that will lead into what's to come. Hope it wasn't too boring! ^_^ As always, I ask that you will please take a moment and review. They always make me smile and encourage me to continue, as well as improve. See you next chappy! Hopefully it won't take me as long ;3; Je ne!**


End file.
